Earning Your Love
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: After a humiliating break-up, Lavi isn't in the mood to find another. But when the charming Tyki Mikk enters his life, Allen is doing whatever it takes to get them together. Little by Little, Lavi is finding it really hard to say no. Lucky/Yullen Rating may change
1. Meeting You

**A/N****: Hey you guys! Here's my third Lucky fic for all of you! Here are the characters and their ages in this story; other characters will be added throughout the story. I do not own these characters or D Gray Man! Read and enjoy; let me know what you guys think!**

**Lavi Bookman: **21 years old

**Allen Walker: **20 years old

**Yuu Kanda: **21 years old

**Tyki Mikk: **22 years old

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter One: Meeting You**

One fine autumn Saturday, Lavi heard a loud knock at his front door which woke him up from his sleep. He groaned as he got off his sofa and headed towards the door. The loud knocking continued which pounded his head like crazy, "Alright, I'm coming!"

When he opened it, he saw a white haired male with silver eyes standing on his porch with a bright smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Lavi!" he greeted in a cheery tone.

"Hey Allen." the red head replied with a tired yet sad voice, letting his friend in.

"Um Lavi, its two o'clock in the afternoon, why are you still in your pajamas?" Allen asked as he shut the door and followed after the other to the living room.

"I was sleeping till your loud knocking woke me up."

"But it's such a beautiful fall day outside; aren't you usually at the park at this time, reading a book in your favorite spot?"

"I'm not in the mood; there are too many happy couples walking around there." the emerald eyed man said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Oh now I understand." The white haired man joined his friend on the couch and sighed, "Look Lavi, I know you're upset over what happened, but don't you think it's about time that you move on; it's been two weeks."

"Allen, how would you feel if you caught someone you trusted and loved for nearly a year cheating on you?" the red head asked the other with a serious, saddened look on his face.

"Okay I'll admit if I was in your shoes I would be depressed too, but…"

"Oh, and did I mention that wasn't the first time that bastard has cheated on me?"

Silver eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Oh yeah, he told me the night that I caught him, that he was going out with that girl while he was dating me. I was too distraught from what I saw, that I forgot to mention it."

"Why that dirty, backstabbing, lying jackass!"

"Exactly, now you see that I have every right to be depressed."

"Lavi listen to me, this is your friend talking," Allen placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "the way to get back at someone who has done you wrong like that is to…"

"Beat the hell out of him and celebrate?"

"No, Kanda and I took care of that…well actually I did nearly beat him to death and Kanda stopped me before I nearly killed him." Allen answered bluntly as Lavi furrowed his eyebrow at him, "But no; the way you get back at him is to move on with your life. Doing that shows that he didn't deserve you.

"I understand what you're saying Allen, but it still hurts. I just can't believe how stupid I was not to see it coming." Lavi said with angry tears coming to his eyes.

The white haired male placed his arm around his friend, trying to comfort him, "There there Lavi; don't belittle yourself over that jerk. He's not even worth your tears. You can't keep blaming yourself over what happened; he was at fault for deceiving you like that. You know what, why don't Yuu-kun and I take you to your favorite ethnic restaurant tonight?"

"Oh I dunno…"

"It'll be our treat; c'mon, you know you like free food!"

"Um Allen, you like free food." Lavi said bluntly.

"True that, but so do you; so what do you say?"

"Well…okay sure, why not." the green eyed male said with a small smile.

"Alright; the bookman is back!" Allen said hugging his friend with glee as he and Lavi laughed wholeheartedly.

**(At 7pm that night…)**

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi arrived at an Ethnic restaurant downtown. When they walked in, the waiter greeted and walked them to their table. Allen and Kanda sat on the left side of the table and Lavi sat on the right. Once they were settled, the waiter handed them their menus then pulled out his order pad and pencil, "Now, what you gentlemen like to drink tonight?"

"I'll have some lemonade, please." Lavi answered.

"Water for me." Kanda added.

"And I'll have a coke please." Allen ordered.

"Alright then," the waiter said while writing down the drink orders, "would you all like to order now or would you like a couple more minutes to decide?"

"I'll go on ahead and order." the red head replied, "I would like the shrimp scampi pasta with a baked potato, and a salad from the salad bar."

"Okay," the waiter recorded the order then turned his attention back to the others, "What would you two like?"

"I would like to order of soba noodles." the dark haired man replied.

Once the waiter wrote down the order, turned his attention to Allen who said, "And I would like some chicken stir fry, fried dumplings, shrimp alfredo pasta, chicken wings, some spaghetti, a taco platter with everything on them, a ham and turkey club sandwich, and…"

"Moyashi," Kanda interrupted him, "this is a one entrée type of restaurant, not a buffet."

"Fine, I'll just have some chicken stir fry with a side of dumplings, and a salad from the bar." the white haired male decided as the waiter awoke from his blank stupor and wrote it down the order. "But I'm getting as much as I want from the salad bar."

Kanda che'ed as Lavi chuckled before the waiter said, "Alright, your food will be ready soon and you'll find plates at the salad bar. I'll be right back with your drinks and silverware."

Once the waiter left, Allen rose from his seat, "I'm going to get some salad."

The long haired bluenette rose from his seat as well and followed after his lover, "I better go with you and make sure that you don't clean the bar again."

"Since when have I ever cleaned the salad bar?" the white haired male asked the taller as they headed towards the salad bar.

"I'm sorry, I can't even count that high."

"Hey?"

Lavi shook his head with a smile at his friends as they walked towards the salad bar. A couple of minutes later, the waiter came back with their drinks and silverware. The red head thanked him before he left again. He sighed feeling glad that he was hanging out with his friends again, but a little envious of how in tuned Kanda and Allen were with each other. He began to wonder if he'll ever find someone who will truly love and care about him that is, if he ever lets someone in his life again. At that moment, he heard a rich, sultry voice interrupt his thoughts, "Why, hello there."

Green eyes peered upward and saw a tall man with slightly tanned skin, indigo eyes, short curly black hair, wearing a cream colored shirt with sleeves that went to his forearm, black form fitting jeans, and black shoes. Lavi peered around him before turning back to the other, "Um, are you talking to me?"

"Indeed I am, Lovely." the mystery man replied with an adoring smile.

"Look, I don't make it a habit of talking to people that I don't know."

"Hmm, that's odd; I thought everyone knew who I was." the ebony haired man began, "Well anyway, my name is Tyki Mikk and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Lavi's emerald eyes widened in shock, "Tyki Mikk; as in the head of the Mikk Division at Millennium Industries, that Tyki Mikk?"

"The very one;" the indigo eyed man answered before taking the red head's hand in his, giving a charming smile, "Now what might your name be, Lovely?"

Lavi was taken back by the nickname, but immediately regained composure. "Okay, I see where this going." the emerald eyed male gently pulled his hand away from the taller, "Look, I'm flattered that the famous Tyki Mikk is quite the charmer, but I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment."

"How come, Lovely?" the curious man asked.

"Not to be rude, but Lovely isn't my name and don't you have somewhere else you need to be right now?"

"Actually, I'm here with my brother and niece for dinner."

"Then why are you here, wasting your time talking to me?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm wasting time; actually I'm…"

"You're what?" Lavi asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"It appears that I'm quite smitten with you." Tyki said with that adoring smile.

Lavi stared at the man with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe what was coming out of this guy's mouth. "…Stop clowning around; how can you already like me? I mean, you just met me ten minutes ago!"

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

The red head gently slapped his forehead with his hand, _'You have got to be kidding me.'_

"So…" he heard Tyki's voice interrupt his thoughts.

"So…?"

"Could you tell me your name?"

"You're quite a persistent guy aren't you?"

The black haired man grinned, "Call it a weakness."

"Again I say that you're just wasting your time because I'm not…"

"Hey Lavi, who's your friend?" a voice interrupted him. The pair turned and saw Allen and Kanda return to the table from the salad bar. The white haired male was holding three clear plates, each piled high with salad and its toppings.

The red head groaned heavily, _'Geez Allen; read the atmosphere will ya?'_

"Well hello, my name is Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself to Tyki with a smile, "and this is my boyfriend Yuu Kanda."

"Nice to meet you." the Japanese male added.

"Pleasure to meet you both; I'm Tyki Mikk." the black haired man replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked the other with anticipation.

"Guilty as charged."

"Wow, we have a celebrity in our midst tonight huh, Kanda?"

"Indeed we do," Kanda turned to Lavi, "Usagi, you didn't tell us that you knew Tyki Mikk."

"I don't; I just met the guy a while ago." Lavi replied.

"That he did," Tyki's eyes fell upon the plate in Allen's hands, "it's nice that you got everyone salads, Allen."

"Oh no, these plates are for me," Allen narrowed his eyes at his lover, "since Yuu-kun wouldn't buy me the entrees that I wanted."

"Moyashi, we've been through this. If I bought you all of that food, you'd clean my wallet dry."

Allen shrugged his shoulders, "So what; I'm worth it."

Tyki turned to Kanda with a blank look as he replied, "He has a big appetite."

"Oh I see and yet you never gain a pound."

"He has a really high metabolism." the navy haired male replied as the black haired male nodded.

"So Tyki, would you like to join us for dinner; we have room for one more next to Lavi." the silver eyed male offered.

"NO!" the three men turned to Lavi with surprised looks as he stammered, "Uh…I mean…uh…!"

Tyki gave a small chuckle, not affected at all by the outburst. "Well as much I would love to stay and get to know you two," he smirked lovingly at the redhead, "and Lavi a little better, I have to decline your offer. I'm actually here with my family for dinner tonight."

Allen and Kanda noticed how Tyki was looking at Lavi. They exchanged looks and grins as they said silently in unison, "Mm-hm."

Lavi stood up from his seat, "Well, I'm going to go get some salad and hopefully Allen left some."

"Hey I left some; I'm not that greedy."

"Yeah, like a quarter of it." Kanda muttered as Allen elbowed him in the side.

"It'll do," Lavi headed towards the salad bar, "I'll be back you guys."

"Lavi, shouldn't you say good-bye to Tyki?" the white haired male called after him.

"I'd rather not." the red head replied.

Once the red head was gone, Allen placed his plates on the table then turned back to Tyki, "You'll have to excuse him."

"It's quite alright."

Allen leaned in close to Tyki with a big grin on his face, "So Tyki, something tells me that you have a thing for my best friend."

Tyki grinned at the smaller, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kanda answered.

"I better give you heads up Tyki," the silver eyed man began, "Lavi can be a bit stubborn and considering what he's been though, he's going to be a tough nut to crack."

"Oh I could tell when I was talking with him, but I do like a challenge." Then Tyki pulled out his card with his contact information on it and handed it to the two men, "Would you mind giving him this for me; I have to get back to my family."

"So," Allen began as he took the card from the taller, "you still after Lavi even though he's being stubborn and refuses to give you the time of day?"

"Sure am."

"Well in that case, lemme see your phone." the white haired male told the other as he handed him his cell phone.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrow in curiosity at his lover flipped the phone opened and began punching the buttons with his right thumb. When Allen was finished, he handed the phone back to Tyki. "I put in Lavi's cell and home phone numbers for you."

"I'm grateful, but don't you think Lavi will be mad with you for this?"

"Yeah, but considering how it help him in the end, I'll get over it." Allen replied.

"…Okay then, well I better be on my way. I hope to see you all again; good bye." Tyki said before departing.

"Have a nice night and it was nice meeting you!" Allen called after him before sitting down to eat his salad.

Kanda sat down next to his lover, eyeing him suspiciously, "Moyashi, what was that all about?"

"Why whatever do you mean, Yuu-kun?" the silver eyed male asked feigning innocence.

"You just gave a guy that Lavi just met his number and accepted Tyki's number for him."

"That I did."

"And why did you do that?"

"It's elementary my dear Yuu-kun." Allen began as his lover stared blankly at him, "Tyki is the perfect guy for Lavi and he's our friend's ticket for getting that good for nothing heart breaker out of his mind once and for all."

"And you're willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens aren't you?"

"You got that right."

Kanda sighed, "Look Moyashi, I know you mean well, but I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Aw, come on Yuu-kun!" the white haired male whined, pouting cutely, "Please; this will be good for Lavi and I really need your support in this."

"Well…"

"Think about it Yuu-kun, the more that Lavi gets to know Tyki, the more 'we' time we'll have." Allen said in a seductive tone with a loving grin.

Kanda pondered on the thought for a brief second before answering. "So this plan of yours…?" he asked receiving a thankful kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. A Plan of Uniting

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter 2: A Plan of Uniting**

**Characters**

**Lavi Bookman: 21 years old**

**Allen Walker: 20 years old**

**Yuu Kanda: 21 years old**

**Tyki Mikk: 22 years old**

**Road Camelot: 11 years old**

One bright, fall afternoon, Lavi was taking a walk through town. He was enjoying being out in the fresh air and sunlight again. However, there was something that kept preoccupying his mind. "Honestly, what was Allen thinking when he did that?" he said to himself.

(_Flashback to the night at the restaurant in Lavi's POV_…)

"_You did what?" I cried at the top of my lungs, nearly choking on my pasta._

"_I said, I gave Tyki your number and I accepted his for you." Allen said while eating his food._

_I was shocked at what I was hearing from my friend's mouth. "Allen, how could you give some guy I just met my number?"_

"_Why not; I mean, it's not like you were going to anytime soon."_

"_Well yeah, because I just met the guy!"_

"_So, this was a better time than any."_

_I groaned heavily before turning to Kanda who was simply eating his soba like nothing was going on. "Kanda, how could you let him do that?"_

"_Look, I'm not responsible for what his little mind comes up with." _

"_Oh come on Yuu, you're seriously okay with your lover…giving…oh boy!" I stopped as I felt a cold blade nearly an inch of my neck bone. _

_I peered over to Kanda who was emitting a deadly, dark aura around him and a heated glare in his eyes. "What did I say about calling me that, baka usagi?"_

"…_A-A-Allen, h-h-h-help!" I said, stammering in fear, hoping my friend would save me from sudden doom._

_I saw Allen immediately put his hand on his lover's arm trying to hold him back, "Now, now Yuu-kun, remember what we talked about! Table knives are eating utensils, not weapons!"_

"_Che, fine!" Kanda said placing his knife on the table before sitting back down to continue eating his meal._

_I sighed with relief before asking again, "Seriously Allen, what were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking that this was a way of getting that good for nothing out of your mind and life for good."_

"_And giving some guy I hardly even know my number was the means of doing it?"_

"_Please Lavi, everyone knows who Tyki is; he is seen in every newspaper and magazine along with the other big shots of Millennium Industries. Everyone knows who he is, plus he would be the perfect guy for you."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well he's nice__, a gentleman, good looking…" I saw Kanda give Allen a stern look with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Allen waved his hand in defense, "Not nearly as good looking as you, Yuu-kun." he said to his lover as he smirked before eating again. "Anyway Lavi, you should go on and get him; a guy like that won't stay single forever."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, "For all I know, he probably isn't single now."_

"_By the way he was looking at you; I highly doubt that he is dating anyone."_

"_Look Allen, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not ready to be with anyone right now."_

"_Oh come on Lavi, just try and get to know him. Who knows, you may end up liking him in the long run…hopefully."_

"_But Allen…"_

"_Oh for crying out loud, baka usagi, just do what my Moyashi says and get to know the guy!" Kanda said in an irritated tone._

"_Come on, Kanda, you too?"_

"_We are both in agreement with this Lavi." Allen began, "We just want you to be happy and I refuse to allow my best friend to become some grumpy old man who lives alone with a cat and no love in his life!" Kanda stared at Allen blankly with chopsticks in hand as I stared at Tyki's card._

(Normal POV; end of flashback)

Lavi held Tyki's cared in his hand, staring at it while walking. He sighed heavily, _'I don't understand why I still have this; I doubt I'll ever see the guy again anyway so what's the point?'_

The red head put the card in his jeans' pocket. Before he turned his attention back to his surroundings, something bumped into him. He heard it fall on the ground. "Ouch, that wasn't fun."

He looked down and saw that it was a young girl that bumped into him. She had short blue hair pulled back in pink headband, indigo eyes, pale light colored skin, and she was wearing a white shirt, a light pink sweater, a blue jean skirt, white flats, and a pink book bag on his shoulders. "Are you okay?" Lavi asked her.

"Yes I'm fine." the young girl replied, rubbing her backside.

The emerald eyed man held out his hand to her, "Here let me help you up."

The indigo eyed girl looked up at Lavi and took his hand. "Thank you for helping me." she said once she was on her feet, brushing herself off.

"No problem; it seems like you were in a hurry there, kid."

"Actually I'm on my way to my uncle's house, but I'm kind of lost right now."

"Oh well, maybe I can help; where does he live?"

"It's a neighborhood called Sakura's Point."

"That rich suburban area?" Lavi asked receiving a nod from the girl, "I hate to break to you, but that place is about three miles in the other direction."

"Oh; maybe Daddy was right, I should've just got a ride to my uncle's house instead."

"Well, I could take you; I'm parked two blocks from here." Lavi offered.

The girl's indigo eyes widened with delight as a huge smile arose on her face, "Really; thank you, that's really…" Just then, low growl interrupted her.

"What was that?"

"It's my tummy," the young girl replied with a bashful look on her face, holding her stomach, "I haven't eaten lunch yet; I'm sorry."

Lavi chuckled lightly, "That's okay; hey why don't we get a snack."

A couple of minutes later, they came across a meat bun stand. Lavi went up to the vendor and ordered two buns. Once he received them, he gave the man the money and he and the young girl sat one of the benches placed outside. The red head handed the child a steaming bun in a wrapper and said, "Here you go."

The bluenette grabbed the bun and eyed it carefully, "Um, what is it?"

"It's a meat bun; they are really good."

"I've never had one of these before."

"Well there's a first time for everything; go ahead, try it."

The indigo eyed girl watched as the taller ate his then turned her attention to hers. She took a deep breath before taking a bite. When she did, her eyes widened as she chewed the food and swallowed it. She smiled brightly, "This is delicious; thank you very much."

"I told you it would be and you're welcome." Lavi said with a smile as he watched the younger enjoy her snack. "You know, in all of the excitement, we never got around to introducing ourselves."

"That's right, we sure haven't. How do you do, my name is Road."

"Nice to meet you Road, I'm Lavi."

"Lavi, you say?" Road asked him.

"That's right; is something wrong?"

"Oh no; I could've sworn that I've heard that name somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"So Road, tell me about yourself."

"Okay well, I'm eleven years old and I live with my father."

"Really?" the red head asked receiving a nod and an 'uh-huh'. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Phoenix Academy; I'm in sixth grade."

"Wow, that's one of the best schools in the country."

"Yeah; my daddy wants the best education for me."

"I see." Lavi replied. While the pair continued eating their meat buns, they continued getting to know each other. Once they finished eating, they walked to back to Lavi's car which was a shimmering green color. Once they were in and their seat belts were buckled, Lavi started his car and began driving towards their destination.

When they arrived at the suburban area, Lavi stared in awe at the beautiful houses that he saw. Each one was a different size; some were medium sized and others were quite large. There were even a few condos in the neighborhood as well. Each house or condo had a well kept front yard as well. As he drove through the neighborhood, Lavi turned to Road, "So which house is your uncle's?"

"There it is, up there." the blue haired girl said pointing straight ahead.

The emerald eyed male looked ahead and his eyes widened. It was a lovely, quaint condo that was built, overseeing the lake. The house itself was cream colored and one side there were large windows that faced the sparkling lake. Lavi pulled into the yard and parked in front of the garage. Once he turned his car off, he and Road opened their doors to get out then closed them. "We made it!" Road said happily as she ran up to the front door.

"Road, slow down, wait a minute!" the red head called out as he ran after her.

The indigo eyed girl ran up the brick steps to the wooden door and rung the doorbell. The ring was a loud yet melodious tone. Lavi ran up behind her as the doorbell rung a few times. After the ringing stopped, the door opened revealing someone that Lavi did not expect to see. "Hi, Tyki pon!" Road said happily as she hugged the ebony haired man.

"Road, there you are! Your dad's been calling me countless times trying to see if you were here. He nearly had a heart attack and I almost did too."

"I'm sorry, I could've gotten here sooner, but I kind of got lost."

"Well at least you got here safe and sound; that's all that matters."

"I sure did, thanks to my new friend." Road said.

"Your new friend?" Tyki looked up and his eyes widened for brief second before smiling, "Well this is a pleasant surprise; it's good to see you again, Lavi."

"It's definitely surprise seeing you again." the emerald eyed male replied.

"You two know each other?" the young girl asked holding Tyki's hand.

"Yes; this is Lavi, the one I told you and your dad about at dinner that night."

"Oh, you're the Lavi my uncle talks about; so that's where I've heard your name before!" Road said with a smile.

Tyki chuckled at the girl before turning his attention to the other, "Thank you for taking care of Road and getting her here safely. I hope that it wasn't too much trouble."

"No, it wasn't any trouble at all. It was fun hanging out with her." Lavi replied.

"Uh-huh, I had a good time with Lavi-kun; he bought me a meat bun which was really good!" the indigo girl added with a bright smile.

"Really?" the ebony haired male asked receiving a nod in return. He turned back to Lavi and smiled, "Say Lavi, why don't you come in for some refreshments as thanks."

"That's okay; I just wanted to bring her to her uncle's place. Say Road, where is he anyway?"

There was a brief moment of silence till Tyki and Road began laughing out loud in unison. Lavi furrowed his eyebrow at them, "What's so funny, you two?"

"Lavi kun, you're looking at him." the young girl answered between laughs.

"…Huh?"

"I guess Road didn't tell you that I'm her uncle, huh Lovely." Tyki said with a smile.

"…Say what?"

"And that she is the daughter of my brother, Sheryl Camelot who is the head of the Camelot division of Millennium Industries?"

Lavi's eyes widened as he looked blankly at Road who was smiling innocently back at him. Then he turned back to Tyki, "…Say what again?"

"So the girl you helped out today, turned out to be Tyki's niece whose father is well known in the corporate world as well?" Allen asked his friend over the house phone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lavi replied through his telephone while sitting on the sofa.

"Wow, you had quite a revealing day." the white haired male told his friend.

"You have no idea."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I was going to go home, but Road begged me to stay for awhile no matter how much I refused."

"Oh yeah, you could never say no to kids especially little girls." _'Thank you, Road.'_ Allen grinned before speaking again, "So did you and Tyki get to talk a little more?"

The red head recognized that 'give me the details' tone in his friend's voice, "What are you implying Allen?"

"There's no reason to be shy Lavi, were all grown-ups here; you can tell me."

Lavi sighed heavily, "You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"Not until you are happily standing at Tyki's side as his beloved."

"Look Allen, no matter how many times you try to hook me up with that guy, the answer is still the same."

"Oh come on, Lavi!"

"I'm sorry, but that's my decision and I'm sticking to it. I'll talk to you later."

"But Lavi…_click_!" Before Allen could even finish his sentence, he heard the phone hang up on Lavi's end. The silver eyed male hung up his phone and plopped down on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Kanda walked into the living room and saw his lover sitting on the couch, groaning. "Uh oh, you're groaning in defeat; what's wrong, Moyashi?

"Don't ask, Yuu-kun."

"Let me guess, that baka usagi is still being stubborn?" the long haired male asked as he sat next his lover, placing his arm around him.

"Like a mule; sometimes I feel that he's more bull headed than you."

"I cannot confirm nor deny that."

"Oh Yuu-kun, how am I going to get through to that thick skull of his?"

Kanda pecked at his lover's cheek, "You don't have to stress yourself over this so much, Moyashi."

"I can't help it; I just want Lavi to be happy. I feel like if I don't do something, he's going to live with that painful memory for the rest of his life and never get over it."

"Should I go and beat some sense into him?"

"No no, dear I want to help him, not kill him."

"Well, I know something that might cheer you up; how about a trip to Hawaii?"

Silver eyes widened as Allen peered over to his lover, "Don't tease me, Yuu-kun."

"I'm serious; we can go next weekend and Lavi can come too, but he's staying in another room."

"Oh my gosh this is amazing! Thank you so much, Yuu-kun!" Allen cried happily as he hugged his lover, showering him with kisses, "How did you pull this off?"

"At work today, there was a raffle for an all expenses paid trip for three to Hawaii and yours truly was the lucky winner." Kanda handed Allen the brochure of the Hawaiian resort, "Here's where we'll be staying at and the trip is two weeks long."

Allen's eyes glistened with happiness and joy as tears streamed down his cheeks, "Oh Yuu-kun, you're a saint; how can I ever thank you?"

The navy haired male smirked lovingly before giving his Moyashi a chaste kiss on the lips, "I have a suggestion."

"Oh there will be plenty of that." the white haired male began cupping the other's cheek, "I'm so excited that Lavi can go as well. He's always wanted to go to Hawaii; he'll be so excited when he finds out…" At that moment, an idea arose in Allen's head. He grinned evilly, "and this may work to our advantage."

Kanda looked at that look on his lover's face. He crooked his eyebrow at him, "I know that look, that's your "I have an idea" look."

"Oh I have an idea; possibly the best idea of all time."

"Moyashi, surely you're not suggesting that we get Tyki to go to the same resort that we're staying at so that he meets Lavi by sheer coincidence in the hopes that they get together, are you?"

"…Wow, you're good, Kanda; it's amazing how you know me so well." Allen said with a loving smile as the Japanese male stared blankly at him in shock at how right he was. The white haired male got up from the couch before leaving the living room, "Oh I can't wait to tell Lavi the good news tomorrow!"

Kanda groaned before smiling to himself, "This is surely going to be a trip to remember, literally."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Will Allen's plan work; tune in for the next chapter and find out! Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Last to Expect It

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter 3: The Last to Expect It**

"…Allen, shut up!" Lavi said happily to his friend after he heard the news.

"It's true my friend," the white haired male began, "you and your two best friends are spending two whole weeks in Hawaii!"

"Oh my gosh this is amazing...wait a minute." Emerald eyes narrowed at the other suspiciously, "This isn't just some ploy to get me date a certain someone is it, Allen?"

Allen stared at the other in astonishment as he placed his hand against his chest, "Are you insinuating that I would use your dream of going to Hawaii as some plan to force you to go against your word of staying single?"

He saw the redhead give him the "Yes you would" look. "Okay, maybe I would, but c'mon Lavi this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean think about it, sitting on that white sandy beach, enjoy the cool breeze flowing in, watching the crystal blue ocean waves roll into shore, and listening to the sounds of paradise echoing in your ears. You can't let this trip pass you by over some suspicion."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right; c'mon Lavi, I really want you to come with us. It'll give you a change of pace and scenery and it'll be fun. Ple-e-e-e-ease come!"

Lavi sighed heavily before giving a small smile, "You know I'm going; I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Yippie!" Allen cried happily as he hugged his friend. He released Lavi and pulled out the hotel's brochure from his bag, "Here is the hotel that we'll be staying at during those two weeks."

"Wow," Lavi said with widened eyes looking at that beautiful resort as he grabbed it, "that's some place."

"Yuu-kun and I will hold on to the plane tickets till we get to the airport. Our flight is scheduled next Saturday at 7:30am so we need to get there bright and early."

"Got it."

"Make sure that you have everything that you will need because we'll be there for two weeks and the weather will be different there."

"Okay, I will and thanks again Allen for letting me go to Hawaii with you guys."

Allen smiled, "Anytime Lavi; what are friends for?" Then the white haired male got up from the sofa and headed towards the door with the other following after him, "Well, I better get going; Kanda and I have a lot of preparation for our big trip."

"Okay Allen, I'll see you later." the red head said as he opened the door for his friend.

"Bye Lavi!" the silver eyed male replied as the door closed behind him. Once Allen was halfway down the street, he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He used his thumb to dial a phone number. He held it to his ear as it began to ring.

Then he heard a voice through the receiver, "Hey Moyashi."

"Hey Yuu-kun; I just got through telling Lavi about the trip and he's really looking forward to it. Phase one is completed."

"And there was no suspicion at all?"

"Well, a little bit, but he got over it…at least I hope he did."

"You better hope that I'm able to get phase two underway. Well, I just arrived at Millennium Industries." Kanda said as he parked his car in the one of the visitor's parking spaces. He turned off his car, got out of the car and locked it. "Here goes nothing."

"Good luck Yuu-kun and remember we're doing this for our friend."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I have to go know; later Moyashi."

"Bye bye!" he heard his lover say cheerfully through the receiver before he hung up his phone. He placed it in the shoulder bag that he was carrying and walked up to the front door of the building. He grabbed the vertical gold plated bar on the glass door and pulled it open.

The long haired male walked up to the front desk where he saw a woman with short, curly brown hair, wearing a navy blue suit with a white blouse. She was typing away at her desktop computer before he called to her, "Excuse me, miss."

The woman looked up at him from her computer screen and said, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Tyki Mikk; could you tell me where his office is?"

"Do you have an appointment with him today?"

"Well not exactly, but I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you have a scheduled appointment I cannot let you see Mr. Mikk."

"Look, it's not going to take long; I just need to talk with him about something and besides we know each other."

"That maybe a fact sir, but I'm just doing my job. Mr. Mikk is a busy man and he shouldn't be bothered with personal matters."

Kanda was getting really irritated with the receptionist, but tried his absolute best not to let it show. "Listen miss, I understand that you have a job to do and all, but if I don't talk with him, I'm going to hear about it all night so…"

"Sir, no matter what you say, I can't let you see him unless you have an appointment." the brown haired woman said trying to hide that she was getting annoyed, "Now, have a good day."

"But…?"

"Good afternoon, Sylvia." The two adults turned and saw Tyki walking towards them. He was dressed in a black suit with a garnet dress shirt, a black tie, and black leather shoes.

Sylvia immediately rose from her seat to greet him, "Good afternoon, Mr. Mikk!"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with sir."

"You do realize that I'm still standing here, right?" the Japanese male said bluntly.

The woman frowned at the other till she heard her superior say, "Hello Kanda; fancy meeting you here.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and grinned as he watched the receptionist turn towards her boss with a surprised look on her face, "M-M-Mr. Mikk, you know him?"

"Yes actually, he's a friend of mine."

"See…?" the navy haired male added.

Sylvia turned to Kanda and said, "Forgive me sir; I had no idea that you were acquainted with Mr. Mikk."

"Che!" The Japanese male rolled his eyes,_ 'Sure you didn't.'_

"So Kanda," the young businessman began, "is there something that you need from me?"

"Well, like I was trying to tell your associate, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay then, we can talk in my office; follow me." Tyki replied as he headed towards the elevator with Kanda following after to him.

Once they reached the 20th floor of the building, both men stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall towards Tyki's office. Along the way, the indigo eyed male's associates either greeted or bowed to him as he walked past. "Wow, you're not a big shot at this company for nothing." Kanda said to the other.

Tyki gave a small chuckle, "I wouldn't go that far."

When they arrived at the end of the hall, the two men came across double mahogany wood doors with brass door handles on them. Tyki reached for the one the handles and pulled the door open letting him and Kanda in his office. The Japanese man stared in awe at the ebony haired male's domain. The office had gold painted walls with elegant garnet designs on them, garnet colored carpeting and tall, black painted bookshelves full of neatly stored files and informational texts. Sitting further back in the center of the room was a dark mahogany desk that had his desktop computer, black desk lamp, a black stapler, a pen container, a picture frame, and desk calendar placed on top of it. There was a black, leather rolling chair pushed under the desk. There was also an area set up on the left side of the office where there were two leather seats, a coffee table, and a small granite counter that had a black coffee maker, black and garnet ceramic mugs, and a rack of condiments and coffee bags placed on top.

The young businessman guided his guest to this area and said, "Please have a seat." The long haired male sat in one of the leather chairs. Before Tyki took the other chair, he asked, "Would you like some coffee, Kanda?"

"No that's okay, but thanks anyway. Now as I said before, I need to talk with you and it's not going to take long."

"Oh alright." Tyki took a seat in the other leather chair next to him, "I hope Sylvia didn't give you too much trouble."

"Oh no, it's just the first time that I ever wanted to hurt a woman." Kanda replied bluntly with a frown.

Tyki chuckled, "I hope you can excuse her, she means well."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So anyway, what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Oh yeah, you remember my lover Allen, right?"

"You mean the white haired male who is nice, has a big appetite, and is quite sneaky, but means well?"

"Yeah that's him; well he, Lavi, and I are going a trip to Hawaii next weekend and he came up with this insane idea that you would somehow show up by "sheer coincidence" so you and the usagi would finally end up together."

The indigo eyed man was speechless for a brief moment before speaking again, "…Wow."

"Yes I know, it's crazy."

"Well yes, but absolutely genius though. Where does he get that from?"

"Don't ask." the navy haired male replied, "So, what do you think?"

Tyki pondered on the thought then grinned, "Well, it looks like I know where I'm going for my time off."

"So, you're really going to go through with this?"

"Well yes, but it's mostly for my benefit. Apparently Allen wasn't kidding when he said that Lavi was a bit stubborn. Why is he acting like that?"

Kanda sighed, "It's a long story that if you're lucky, he'll tell you himself."

"Oh I see."

"Well anyway," Kanda reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out the hotel brochure and handed it to him, "here's the hotel that we'll be staying at during our trip."

"I've been there before; it's a really nice resort. How did you pull this off?"

"It was a prize in a raffle that the company I work for had. The moyashi is really looking forward to it and so is the usagi since he has always wanted to go there. Keep your fingers crossed; maybe that baka usagi will warm up to you on this trip."

"I certainly hope so."

The long haired male rose up from his seat, "Well, I better get going; Allen would like to know how his plan is progressing plus we have a lot of preparation for our trip."

"Okay Kanda, and thanks for the update."

"Sure thing; you have a good day." the navy blue haired male said as he headed out of the office door.

When he was alone in his office, Tyki glanced at the brochure then smiled,_ 'I look forward to seeing you again, Lovely and this time I hope that you finally become mine.'_

Once the elevator arrived on the first floor, Kanda stepped out of it and headed towards the glass double doors. On the way out, Sylvia stopped him, "Sir, I'm truly sorry about that whole misunderstanding."

"Yeah whatever." He replied as he walked out the door without looking back at her.

As the Japanese man was heading to his car, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and dialed Allen's phone number. The phone began ringing a couple of times as he held it to his ear. Then he heard a cheery voice say, "Hey Yuu-kun!"

"Hey Moyashi."

"So how did it go?"

"Let's just say that Phase two is completed."

"Wait, so Tyki is going through with it?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. He really does have it bad for the usagi."

"See I told you; I can't wait for those two to finally get together!"

"All I'm saying is that you better hope that this plan of yours turns out the way that you want it to."

"Oh Yuu-kun, you worry too much. Trust me, Lavi will be thanking us for this."

"For your sake, I hope your right."

**(Two weeks later…)**

Early Saturday morning, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda arrived at the airport. Once their luggage was stowed away on the plane and the plane tickets were handed in to the flight clerk, they boarded on their plane to Honolulu, Hawaii.

Thirteen hours later, the boys arrived at the Honolulu Airport at 8:00 p.m. Once they got off the plane, they were greeted by a Hawaiian woman that had purple lei's in her hand. She was wearing a pink floral dress, with brown flip-flops, and a white flower in her long, dark brown hair. She smiled as she said happily, "Aloha, and welcome to Honolulu!"

"Thank you." the three men said in unison as she placed leis around each man's neck.

"Your very welcome and I hope you all enjoy your stay in Honolulu." the woman replied as she went to go greet the other tourists.

Once the gang got their luggage together, they were greeted by a middle aged man wearing a black suit and chauffeur cap who was wearing a badge around his neck with Kanda's company's logo on it. "Hello gentlemen and welcome to Honolulu. I'm here to drive you to your hotel. Just follow me to the limo."

"Thank you, sir." the three men said in unison. They all followed him to the black stretch limo. Kanda helped the man pack their luggage in the trunk of the vehicle then joined Allen and Lavi in the limo. The chauffeur went over to the driver's side, opened his door and got in. He started the car and began driving towards their destination.

On their way to the hotel, the boys looked out their windows at the scenery passing by. The city was lit up with lights and the full moon was shining on the gentle, rolling ocean. "Wow you guys, can you believe how beautiful this place is even at night." Lavi asked his friends.

"It's truly amazing," Allen began before turning to his lover, "isn't it, Yuu-kun?"

Kanda nodded with a small smile on his face, "It sure is; it's so relaxing."

"Something tells me that this will be a trip that we'll never forget." the red head said with a gracious smile.

"Oh, you have no idea." the Japanese male said to himself before Allen nudged him in the arm with his elbow. "Ow! Moyashi?"

"Now Yuu-kun, haven't I told you that loose lips sink ships." the white haired male retorted with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Che; whatever." the navy haired male grunted as Lavi gave them a confused look.

A half an hour later, they had arrived at their hotel. When the driver pulled in front of the front double doors, he parked the car. Then he got out of the car and walked to the passenger's side to the open the door for the boys to get out. "Welcome gentlemen to Paradise Hotel and Resort."

Once they were out of the limo, they stared in awe at the beautifully constructed hotel. "Wow, the brochure did not do this place justice." Lavi said in amazement.

"Yeah, it's even more amazing in person." Allen added.

"It sure is." Kanda said.

"Gentlemen, here is your luggage." The guys turned to their chauffeur and saw that their luggage was already out of the trunk on to a luggage carrier.

"Thank you sir." the three men said in unison.

"Thank you for driving us here." Allen told the driver.

"You are very welcome." the driver replied bowing to him, "I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Oh and here's my number for when you're ready for me to drive you back to the airport." he said as he handed Allen his card.

"Thanks sir and you have a good night." the silver eyed male replied as he took the card from the driver.

"You do the same." the chauffeur said before going over to the driver's side of the limo and getting in to drive off.

Lavi helped push the luggage cart as they all entered through the hotel entrance. Their eyes widened at how amazing the hotel looked on the inside. It looked as though Hawaii's beach like scenery was brought into the building. "Okay," Kanda began, "you guys go sit in the waiting area while I get our room keys." Lavi and Allen did as the other instructed while he went to up to the hotel clerk area to check into their rooms.

A couple of minutes later, the Japanese male returned with three room key card envelopes. "Okay Lavi, here's the key to your room which is on the fourth floor. You'll be across the room from us." Kanda said to the red head giving him his room key.

"Thanks Kanda," the emerald eyed male said as he grabbed his key. He went over to the luggage cart to get his black rolling suitcase and messenger bag. "Okay guys, I'm going to go on ahead and check into my room."

"Alright, we'll be up soon." Allen said to his friend before he headed towards the gold colored elevator. Once Lavi was gone, the white haired male kept looking around the hotel like he was searching for something. "Hey Yuu-kun, do you see Tyki anywhere?"

"Patience Allen, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kanda replied.

"I hope so."

At that moment, Allen and Kanda turned to the check in desk and saw Tyki and a young girl with him. As he and the little girl were leaving the check in desk, the white haired male called out to them, "Hey Tyki, over here!"

The black haired male looked up and saw Allen waving at him and Kanda standing next to him. Road looked up at her uncle in wonder, "Tyki pon, do you know who that is?"

"Yes I do; they are friends of mine. Let's go; I want you to meet them." he replied as he took his niece over towards them. Once they were there, the indigo eyed male smiled, "Hello Allen, Kanda."

Allen blew a quick sigh of relief, "Hey Tyki; for a second there, we were worried that you wouldn't come."

"Well actually he was worried, Tyki." Kanda added bluntly before his lover nudged him in the side with his elbow.

The ebony haired male chuckled, "Oh I see."

The silver eyed male looked down and saw Road holding Tyki's hand. He smiled as he bent down to her height, "You wouldn't happen to be Road would you?"

The navy blue haired girl's eyes widened, "How did you know my name?"

"Lavi told me all about you; I'm his friend Allen and this is Kanda. It's nice to finally miss you."

Road smiled sweetly at the white haired male, "It's nice to meet you too." She looked up at her uncle and said, "Tyki-pon, you never told me that you had a cute friend."

Allen and Kanda's eyes widened as the black haired male chuckled. Road walked over to Allen and latched onto his arm. She looked up at him with loving eyes and an adoring smile, "I like you, Allen-kun."

The silver eyed man blushed at the child's words as Tyki grinned, "Seems like you have another admirer, Allen."

"I guess so." Allen replied sheepishly unaware of the disgruntled look Kanda had on his face.

"Tyki-pon, can we take him home with us?" Road asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't think we can Road because my brother would have a heart attack if you brought a boy home especially one whose older than you."

"And besides, my Moyashi is already spoken for, kid." Kanda added bluntly.

Road looked up at Kanda who looked really annoyed at the moment. She grinned as she hung on Allen tightly, "Then I'm sure you don't mind if Allen-kun has someone else love him too."

"I already told you kid, he is mine!" Kanda retorted.

"Well, he can belong to both of us." the young girl said with an innocent smile.

"Cannot!"

"Can so."

"Cannot!"

"Can so."

"Um guys, let's not make a scene." the white haired male said trying to console them.

"Come on Road; let's go check into our room now." Tyki said to his niece.

"Aw-w-w but Tyki-pon, I wanna stay with Allen-kun!" Road whined cutely.

"Tell you what Road, maybe your uncle will let us hang out while we're on this trip; how's that?" Allen offered.

"You promise?" the young girl asked cutely.

"Cross my heart."

"Okay." Road ran over to her uncle and grabbed his hand. Before they left, she turned back around and waved at the two men, "Bye-bye Allen-kun, bye grumpy samurai!"

Kanda furrowed his eyebrow at the child as Allen waved back. When they departed with the bell hop following after them with their luggage cart, the white haired male smiled, "She's such a cute kid, isn't she?"

The Japanese male rolled his eyes as he said sarcastically, "Che! Yeah, she's cute alright."

"Oh come now, Yuu-kun you're not jealous over a little girl's crush are you?"

"Why do I need to be jealous; you're already mine."

Allen chuckled lightly before placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, "Oh Yuu-kun, you're cute even when you're jealous."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The navy haired male went to get their luggage cart, "Come on, let's go check into our room."

"Okay dear." the silver eyed male said cutely as the taller groaned then they both headed towards the elevator.

Once Lavi got settled into his room and relaxed for awhile, he decided to go and venture around the hotel to get a feel of where everything was. He grabbed his room key and cell phone and placed them in his pocket before departing his room. Once he was down the hall, he went up to the elevator door and pressed the down button. When the red head heard the machine ding, the elevator door opened and he walked in.

When the elevator arrived on the first floor, its door opened for Lavi to exit it. When he got out of it, he bumped into something hard; it felt like a person. "I'm sorry about that; I wasn't watching where I was going." he said.

At that moment, he heard a familiar, charming voice say, "It's quite alright, Lovely."

Emerald eyes widened as they peered upward. The red head couldn't believe who he saw. His mouth was open wide in shock before he spoke, "T-T-Tyki?"

The said man smiled, "The one and only."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. I also apologize if you think that I kept ya'll hangin' with this cliff hanger too. I'll try to get the next chapter updated as soon as I can. Thank you so much for your patience and stay tuned.**


	4. Should I Give You a Chance?

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter 4: Should I Give You a Chance?**

Lavi just stared in shock at the young businessman standing before him in all of his glory. Tyki grinned at his crush's surprised state of shock, "You know Lovely, we have to stop meeting like this, not that I mind it."

The red head regained composure and straightened himself out. "T-T-Tyki?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well I was on my way back to my room from getting a pack of smokes, but…"

"I don't mean at this very moment!" Lavi interrupted, "I meant what are you doing here at this hotel?!"

"Well if you must know, I'm actually here on holiday. I decided to take some time off and I was in need of some relaxing beach scenery. Of course, seeing you here just made my vacation even more enjoyable." the ebony haired male replied with a charming smile.

"Well couldn't you have gone to Fiji or something?! I hear it's lovely this time of year!"

"Why Lovely, it sounds like you're not happy to see me."

The red head diverted his eyes from the other, "…Well, I wouldn't say those exact words. It's weird how you show up at the same hotel that my friends and I are staying at."

"Oh Lavi, it's just sheer coincidence that I just happen to come across you." Tyki innocently stated.

"_Pssh_, yeah right;" the emerald eyed male said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest looking skeptical, "there's something funny going on around here; I just know it."

The Portuguese male chuckled to himself while shaking his head. _'Oh my dear Lovely, nothing gets past you.'_ He grinned as he moved closer to the other. Lavi noticed how close the taller was getting to him which made him back away nervously. Tyki kept coming towards the other till his back hit the wall. Uneasy, emerald eyes stared back at the black haired male as a nervous smile arose on the red head's face, "Um, what are doing?"

Lavi trembled as he saw two arms trap him in between them. Tyki's hands were both placed at each side of his head. As the ebony haired male leaned in close to his beloved's face, the red head could smell the other's cologne. That rich, fragrant scent filled his nostrils as he inhaled, but tried his best not to let it get to him. Lavi turned his head to the side with a slight frown, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to know why you always seem to act so cold towards me."

"Why do you care what I do?" the emerald eyed male retorted.

"Because I care about you very much; why can't you see that?"

"I just don't get you at all," the red head still had his head turned to the side to avoid looking in the other's eyes, "you can clearly see that I don't want to go out with you, so why are you being so damn persistent?"

Tyki grinned at the question while taking his hands off the wall, "Lovely, I'm a very persistent man. When I see something or someone that I like, I go after it till I get what I desire."

"I take it that modesty isn't in your vocabulary, huh?" Lavi asked bluntly with narrowed eyes.

"Being a young and successful businessman can do that to you." Tyki grinned, "But you know, I think that you do want to go out with me."

The red head furrowed his eyebrow at the other, frowning, "And what makes you think that?"

"It's quite obvious that you feel something towards me, but you're too stubborn to admit it."

Lavi could not believe the words that were spewing out the other's mouth. He groaned heavily then shook his head, "What's it going to take to get through to you; I don't want to date anyone!"

"You're still lying to yourself, Lovely. It's only a matter of time till you go against your word."

Lavi began backing away from the other towards the elevator trying to get away from Tyki. "Okay…um, I think I better head up to my room, but I'm going to say this again, I don't want to date anyone and that includes you!"

The Portuguese male watched his adorable crush try to scurry away from him. When the smaller's back was turned towards him so that he could press the up button for the elevator, Tyki walked up to him and leaned into his ear. "We'll see about that." he purred in a hushed tone.

The red head felt his face grow bright red and his heart beat like a loud yet steady drum. When he heard the elevator ding and its door open, Lavi rushed in as fast as his feet could carry him. He turned around as the door was closing and saw the ebony haired male smiled lovingly at him with those indigo eyes boring into his soul. The red head quickly pushed the "door close" button to shut the elevator door closed. Once it was, the emerald eyed male pushed the 4th floor button and the machine began to rise towards its destination. Lavi leaned against the wall with his hand clutching his chest and breathing rapidly, "I don't get it; my heart's pounding like crazy and all because he whispered in my ear. Why is this guy affecting me so much, why?"

Allen and Kanda were in their room getting on their pajamas and getting ready for bed. Allen was done first and stood at the long, screen window looking out at the lovely beachfront view. "Yuu-kun, the view from this room is really something."

The Japanese male, with his long navy hair hanging down from its usual ponytail, walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. He rested his chin in the other's white hair, "It sure is."

"Yuu-kun, I'm really grateful for this trip; thank you so much for bringing us here." the silver eyed male said sweetly.

Kanda grinned, "You're welcome, Moyashi."

Then Allen felt the other's warm lips peck at his cheek then travel down his jaw line. He giggled cutely, "Yuu-kun, that tickles; what are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would give me my reward for this lovely trip." the navy haired male purred in his lover's ear, with a loving smirk.

Allen chuckled as he turned to the taller and placed his hands against the other's chest, grinning, "Right now?"

"Why not," Kanda replied smirking wildly, "I'm ready to get paid in full until I'm satisfied." Then the navy haired male leaned into his lover's sweet lips and claimed them in a deep, heavy kiss. Allen moaned heavily in the kiss as he felt Kanda's tongue travel all around his mouth making him feel heated. He clutched the other's shirt for dear life as felt Kanda's larger hands go up under his shirt, caressing his skin.

Allen jerked his head to the side as he felt Kanda's fingers caressed his hardened nipples, "…Oh, Yuu-kun…!"

"Ah-uh Moyashi, you're not getting away from me until I get what I want." Kanda purred as he leaned into the nape of Allen's neck and began kissing and sucking on it as if it were hard candy creating a purple mark upon it. The Japanese male moved away to admire his handy work. He smirked lovingly at how delicious his Moyashi looked with his reddened cheeks and hazy, silver eyes shimmering with lust and love.

Before the young couple could even get to the intensity of their heated passion, there was a loud knock at their door. The silver eyed male moved away from his lover, "I wonder who that could be at this time of night."

"Just ignore it; they'll go away." Kanda said in an irritated tone trying to get back to ravishing his moyashi.

Before the Japanese male could even give Allen another heated kiss, there was another loud knock at the door. Kanda growled in anger as he stomped towards the door, wanting to kill whoever was behind it. When he opened the door, he saw Lavi standing there looking impatient, "It's about time you opened the door, Yuu-chan; what took you so long?"

"This had better be good you baka usagi, because I'm this close to killing you." Kanda growled angrily through clenched teeth.

"Now, now Yuu-kun, calm down." Allen said, grabbing his lover's arm while rubbing his back to try and console him. Then he whispered in Kanda's ear, "We'll continue where we left off later."

"Che; you better make this visit quick, usagi." the navy haired male said while rolling his eyes and walking away.

Lavi furrowed his eyebrow, "What's his problem, Allen?"

"Oh nothing, Lavi; please come in." the white haired male said while letting his friend in before closing the door.

"Anyway, you guys will not believe who I just saw in the lobby." the redhead said in an uneasy voice.

"Why, is it someone famous?" Allen asked while Kanda gave him a blank look.

"…No…well, in our town he is."

"Spit it out Usagi, who was it?!" the Japanese male yelled out impatiently in an irritated tone.

"It was Tyki Mikk; he's actually here at this hotel, can you believe that?!"

"Tyki's here?" Allen asked feigning innocence receiving a nod from his friend, "No way!"

"Yeah it's weird; of all the places to run into him, it just had to be here." Lavi walked over to a chair and plopped down in it, resting his head in his hands.

"Oh come on Lavi, there is no need to act depressed." Allen said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Think of this encounter as a good thing; maybe God is trying to tell you something."

Emerald eyes peered at Allen with an incredulous look in them, "And that would be?"

"Go back to your room now?" Kanda muttered bluntly.

"…No," the silver eyed male replied as Lavi stared at the other with a perplexed look, "to try and give Tyki a chance and who knows, you just might like him."

"Allen, I dunno." Lavi stood up from the chair and ran his free hand through his red hair, "I mean, I made that mistake once and look what happened."

"If you want my opinion, Usagi, Tyki is nothing like that bastard who broke your heart." Kanda said.

"Yuu-kun's right, Lavi;" the snow haired male began, "I mean, Tyki is really a charming gentleman who really cares about you. Guys like him are hard to come by; so why don't you give it a try."

Lavi sighed heavily while stretching his arms out, "I dunno; we'll see. Well, I'm going to head back to my room now; I'm sorry to bother you guys."

"It's okay Lavi; we'll see you in the morning. Oh yeah, we're going to eat breakfast in the morning as well." Allen told his friend.

"Alright, I'll meet you two in the hotel restaurant then; good night." the red head replied before heading towards the door.

"Night." the couple called out in unison before Lavi shut the door.

Allen sighed as he walked over to Kanda and hugged his middle, "Kanda, do you think that Lavi will ever give Tyki a chance at loving him?"

"I'm not sure, Moyashi," the Japanese male answered as he placed a chaste kiss against his lover's cheek while wrapping his arms around him, "only time can answer that. That usagi is still having a hard time allowing someone in his life. We'll just have to wait and see how things turn out."

When Lavi returned to his room, he went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of green pajamas, his toothbrush, and his toothpaste. He headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once the red head was done, he walked out of the bedroom in his sleepwear and his clothes folded to be placed in his suitcase.

The emerald eyed male turned back the burgundy comforter and the black cotton covers of the bed and got under them. He sighed happily at how comfy and soft the bed and pillows felt under him. It was like he was floating on a soft, fluffy cloud. Before drifting off to sleep, Lavi stared up at the cream colored ceiling. "Maybe Allen and Kanda are right; maybe I should give him a chance."

At that moment, the red head shook his head vigorously from side to side at what he just said, running his hands across his face and through his hair. "What am I saying; I promised myself that I would never go down that road again!"

Just then, images of Tyki came to his mind. Lavi began to remember certain features about the young businessman. His smooth and tanned skin, those glistening ivory eyes, that silky, black hair and his charming smile that would make girls faint in his presence. The emerald eyed male felt his cheeks turn bright red as he remembered the ebony haired male's rich, sultry voice whisper lowly in his ear. That very voice made him so weak in the knees and his heart beat like crazy.

Thinking about that incident made Lavi's heart beat again. Its beating was as loud and rapid as it was before. He sat up in the bed and clutched his chest where his heart was, _"There it goes again; what's wrong with me? It can be that I'm beginning to like that guy; it just can't."_

Lavi groaned heavily, "I hope that I'm able to sleep tonight." Then he reached over to the lamp on the bedside table, clicked it off and got under the covers and tried to get to sleep.

The next morning, the red head awoke to the sun's rays shining through the curtains. He sat up in the bed and stretched his arms out. "Man that was a good sleep." He peered over to the digital clock on the bedside table and saw that it said 7:30 a.m. "Well, I better get ready to meet the guys." Lavi pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed. Then he went to his suitcase to get his clothes and hair products and head to the bathroom to get ready.

Once Lavi was dressed and his shoes were on, he heard his cell phone ring. He went over to the table and picked it up. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Lavi!" he heard a cheery voice say.

The emerald eyed male smiled as he replied, "Morning Allen, how are you?"

"I'm fine; Yuu-kun and I are already downstairs in the hotel restaurant. We have a table ready so you can sit with us."

"Okay; so how's breakfast?"

"It's really good and it's a buffet line too!"

"That sounds great; I'll be down in minute. Make sure you save me some."

"Well I had no choice; Yuu-kun was making sure that I didn't get "too" much."

Lavi laughed, "Well, I'll see you two when I come down."

"Alright, see ya!" When Allen's voice was gone, the redhead ending the call and flipped his phone closed. The he put his phone, wallet, and room key in his pocket before heading towards the door. Before exiting his room, he hung the "housekeeping needed" tag on the doorknob outside before shutting the door and headed for the elevator.

Once the elevator arrived on the first floor, its door opened and the red head walked out. He went through the busy lobby and saw the entrance of the hotel restaurant. Then he saw that the buffet line wasn't long and got in it. He picked up a tray from the pile and placed it on the sliver metal bars attached to the buffet bar. Lavi pushed the tray down the line. He grabbed a plate and placed it on his tray. He saw different breakfast choices such as grits, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, etc. He used the bar's utensils to get some eggs, three sausage links, and three pancakes. By the pancakes, he saw some syrup and butter packets in a basket. He reached for one of each and placed them on his tray by his plate. Then he saw a section of fruit set up. Lavi reached for another plate and put some strawberries, pineapple, kiwi, and papaya on it.

Next, he came across the bread items (toast, muffins, etc), the cereal section, and the beverage dispenser. The emerald eyed male used the metal tongs to grab a blueberry muffin and he placed it on the plate with his fruit. Then he grabbed a cup from beside the beverage dispenser to get some orange juice. Once he was done getting his food, he picked up his tray and went to find his friends' table.

After a few seconds of searching, Lavi spotted Allen and Kanda sitting at a table for six by the window. He walked over to the table and said, "Hey guys!"

The couple raised their heads and saw the red head sit down in one of the chairs across from them. "Morning Lavi," Allen replied, "How was your sleep?"

"It was alright; the bed was quite comfortable; did you guys sleep well?" the green eyed male asked while taking his silverware out of his navy colored napkin.

"Yeah we did actually…" the white haired male answered, blushing slightly.

"That is, after I was paid in full for this trip, right Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a loving smirk, leering at this lover.

"Bakanda!" Allen cried in embarrassment.

The Japanese male chuckled, "I'm just telling it like it is."

"…Okay," Lavi stared blankly at the couple before eating his food. After taking his first bite, the red head asked, "So what should we do today?"

"Well let's see, we could go to the beach or go sight-seeing; the possibilities are endless in Hawaii." the silver eyed male replied.

Just then, the three of them heard a young girl's voice say, "Good morning, Allen-kun!"

Before Allen could turn around, he felt someone hug him from behind which surprised him. He turned his head and relaxed when he saw who it was. "Good morning, Road." the silver eyed male said with a smile as his lover grunted and rolled his eyes. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm just great and happy to see you, Allen-kun!" Then the young girl turned to Kanda who currently had a disgruntled look on his face which didn't faze her one bit, "Good morning, grumpy samurai!"

"Would you stop calling me that and I'm not grumpy!" the navy haired male said angrily.

"You sure sound grumpy; Allen-kun, is he not a morning person?" the indigo eyed girl asked innocently.

Allen laughed nervously as Kanda gritted his teeth at the child, "Why you little…and would you let go of my Moyashi already?!"

Road grinned as she hugged the white haired male even more, "Allen-kun doesn't mind if I hug him for a little bit."

"Well I do!" the Japanese male replied angrily.

"Yuu-kun, calm down will you; she's just a child." Allen said hoping to console his lover. When his head was turned, the young girl cutely stuck her tongue out at Kanda which made him growl even louder.

"Ahem?" the three turned to Lavi who happened to be giving them a suspicious look and drumming his fingers on the table.

Allen and Kanda diverted their eyes from the red head as Road smiled innocently at him, "Hello again, Lavi-kun; how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine Road, but tell me, how do you know my friends?" Lavi asked in a suspicious tone.

"Y-Y-You told me about her, remember Lavi?" Allen said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Yes…over the phone!"

"Well…uh…what had happened was…!"

"Tyki-pon introduced me to them after we checked in yesterday." the blue haired girl said.

"_Tyki's here,_ huh?" Lavi narrowed his eyes at his friend who happened to be panicking at the moment, "Allen, what's going on?"

"Um…you see, Lavi…"

"We happened to come across them before my Moyashi and I went up to our room. He didn't want to tell you because he didn't want this trip to be ruined for you." Kanda said in Allen's defense.

"Yeah, that's what happened!" the white haired teen chimed in.

"Oh," Lavi said unaware that his friend was wiping his brow and sighing with relief, "for a minute there, I thought you were going to say that you two invited Tyki here in the hopes that he would go out with me or something."

"Ha-ha…of course not, Lavi." Allen said before clearing his throat, "Speaking of which Road, where's your uncle anyway?"

"Oh, he's standing right behind Lavi." the eleven year old answered.

"Huh?" The red head turned around and saw Tyki standing over him holding a tray with food for him and Road.

The ebony haired male smiled, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." Allen and Kanda greeted in unison as Lavi turned to the side trying to hide his slightly reddened cheeks.

"I was wondering where my niece was running off to in such a hurry; it was to greet her crush."

"Oh Tyki-pon, you know I had to greet my sweet Allen-kun." Road said in a giddy voice while hugging Allen.

Lavi grinned, "Looks like you have some competition there, Kanda."

"There is no competition, you baka usagi!" the navy haired male retorted.

"Relax Yuu-kun, you know Lavi was just kidding." the silver eyed male said to this lover receiving a "Che!" in return. Allen turned to Tyki and said, "Why don't you and Road sit and eat with us?"

"Well of course, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all; please join us."

Road raised her hand and said in a happy voice, "I wanna sit next to Allen-kun!"

"Well too bad kid," the navy haired male grinned, "I'm sitting next to him."

The indigo eyed girl puffed her cheeks at the other as Allen sighed, "Tell you what, I'll sit in the middle seat so that everyone's happy; how's that?"

"Yay!" Road said happily.

"Che, fine!" Kanda grunted, rolling his eyes. With that, Allen and Kanda switched seats so that he was in the middle. Road sat in the free chair to the right of him.

"Well, it looks like I'm sitting next to you, Lovely." Tyki said as he placed his tray on the table and took a seat next to the red head.

Lavi lowered his head to where his red bangs covered his slightly, reddened face, "Oh joy."

The young businessman chuckled lightly at his crush's shyness as he handed his niece her food. "So, what are you three doing today?" Tyki asked as he opened his silverware to start eating.

"We haven't figured it out yet; we were just talking about it actually."Allen replied.

"Hey, why don't we all go shopping together?" Road suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." the white haired male said before turning to his lover, "What do you think, Yuu-kun?"

Kanda shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah sure, why not?"

"Okay," Allen turned to emerald eyed male, "what about you Lavi; you want to go shopping?"

"Yeah; I did want to get some souvenirs while I was here."

"Great, so why don't we all finish eating breakfast and we'll all go together." Tyki said before he, his niece, and his two friends continued their meal and chatted with each other.

While the other four were talking to each other, Lavi was in deep thought about this whole situation while eating his food. _'I just have to face facts; there's no getting away from this guy. Maybe it's time to let go of my pride and get to know him better.'_ His emerald eyes peered over to the young businessman who was smiling and laughing with his friends. The red head felt his cheeks grow red at that charming face,_ 'This is getting complicated.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Hey you guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more action in the next chapter, so stay tuned and remember to review to let me know what you think!**


	5. Conflicting Emotion

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter 5: Conflicting Emotion**

Late that afternoon, the gang had returned to the hotel from their shopping trip. After they got off the hotel transportation vehicle, they walked through the front automatic doors into the lobby. "That was an awesome shopping trip, wouldn't you say, Allen-kun?" Road asked the white haired male happily while latching onto his arm while holding shopping bags in her other hand.

"Yes it was, Road." Allen replied with a smile, "It's good that you had such a good time."

"It would have been better if she wasn't latched onto your arm like a lost child." Kanda said in an irritated tone.

They both turned to the Japanese male and saw that he was looking rather annoyed. Road smiled at him innocently, unaffected by the scowl he was giving her, "Now now Grumpy Samurai, there's no reason to be upset; there's plenty of Allen-kun for both of us."

The navy haired male grunted as he marched up to the pair and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, "For the last time, the Moyashi belongs to me!"

"To us."

"To me!"

"To us."

"To me!"

"To us."

"To me!"

"To me."

"To us!"

Road grinned feigning innocence, "See, I told you."

Kanda stared flabbergasted at the young preteen as she continued to snuggle closer to Allen, "…What the hell just happened?"

Lavi walked up to him and said, "You just got hoodwinked by an 11 year old girl, right?"

"Shut up, baka usagi!" the navy haired male yelled in anger causing the other to flinch in fear.

Just then, the two males heard Tyki laughing at them, "I must say, it's never boring around you guys." Kanda che'ed as the red head slightly blushed as the Portuguese male continued, "I sure had a good time hanging out with you all."

"We did too," Allen began, "I'd hate for it to end."

"Well, it doesn't have to." Tyki suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" the Japanese male asked the other.

"As we were walking into the lobby, I noticed a flier on the bulletin board say that the hotel is having a luau tonight. Why don't we all go to that?"

"That sounds like fun!" The blue haired girl looked up at Allen with hopeful eyes, "Are you going, Allen-kun?"

"I'd love to go that is, if it's okay with Yuu-kun and Lavi of course."

Kanda simply shrugged, "I don't really care for crowded gatherings, but if my Moyashi wants to go then I guess I can deal with it."

"Great," Tyki turned to the redhead and smiled, "you're coming too, right Lavi?"

"Well, I did want to experience Hawaiian culture while I was here." The emerald eyed male nodded, "Sure, I'll go."

"Okay then we're in; what time is the luau, Tyki?" the white haired male asked.

"According to the flier, it begins at 8:00 pm." the indigo eyed male replied as he walked up to his niece. "Well, let's go Road so we can give them time to relax before the luau."

"Aw-w-w," the eleven year old girl whined, "I wanna stay with Allen-kun some more!"

"Don't worry Road, we'll see each other in a few hours." the silver eyed male said with a sincere smile.

"Okay, but I get to sit next to you, right?"

"No." Kanda bluntly replied in an irritated tone.

"Of course you can, Road." Allen retorted which made the young girl cheer and his lover groan heavily.

The indigo eyed girl took her uncle's hand in hers. As they were heading to the elevator, she waved at the three men, "See you guys, tonight!"

Allen and Lavi waved back to the girl while Kanda rolled his eyes. As soon as they were gone, the redhead turned to Allen and grinned, "Whoo Allen, that kid's got it bad for you. Tell me, what's your secret?"

The white haired male laughed nervously, "I dunno, maybe natural charm. It's kind of cute that she has a little crush on me; she's a sweet girl."

"Hmph, too sweet, if you ask me." the navy haired male abruptly added.

"Aw, is little Yuu jealous that a little girl is hogging his Moyashi all to herself?" Lavi asked in a cute, teasing tone with a smile to match.

Kanda glared at the redhead as he grabbed him by the shirt, "One more wise crack out of you and you won't live to see tomorrow, baka usagi!"

"Careful Kanda, you're jealousy is showing."

The Japanese male's lips formed a threatening smirk, "You're really asking me to kill you, are you?!"

"Now, now Kanda," Allen said trying to console his lover, "we do not threaten and or kill our friends."

"Che, fine!" The navy haired male released Lavi and took his Moyashi by the wrist, guiding him towards the elevators, "We're leaving, Moyashi."

"Okay Yuu-kun." Allen gave his friend a quick wave good-bye over his shoulder, "See you tonight, Lavi!"

The emerald eyed male shook his head with a grin before he ventured towards the elevators. While he was standing in the elevator waiting to get to his floor, he began replaying the day's events in his head. That outing with his friends, Road, and Tyki was rather enjoyable. It was the most fun that he had in a long time. As soon as the elevator reached his floor, it stopped moving and its doors slid open. Lavi walked out of the elevator opening and began walking down the hall. Once he arrived at his room door, he slid his card key through the slot and turned the knob. When he stepped into his room, he closed the door behind him and went over to plop down in his bed.

As he lay there, the redhead began to think about Tyki for some reason. All day long, Lavi has been acting weird around the ebony haired man. Whenever Tyki smiled at him, got close to him, or talked to him in that charming, sultry tone, he could feel his face heat up and turn red. He even acted shy around the guy as well. _'Maybe I am starting to feel something for him.'_ Lavi sighed heavily,_ 'Man, I'm starting to feel like a love sick girl.'_

As soon as 8 p.m. rolled around, the hotel was in a state of hustle and bustle. The guests gathered in the hotel's courtyard for the annual luau event. There were tall and lit tiki torches made from bamboo sticks set up around the courtyard. The seats and tables were set up in the middle of the courtyard facing the decorative stage set up before them. On each side of the state, there were loud speakers made to look like Tikis. On the back of the stage, there was a backdrop with an image of Hawaii's beach during the daytime and tiki torches set up on each side of it with tropical flowers wrapped around them.

While the guests were getting seated or going to the bar to get their dinner, there was a man on stage singing Hawaiian tunes into a microphone while tropical music played in the background. There were female hula dancers dancing behind him wearing floral printed strapless tops that stopped at their navels, grass skirts that went to their mid thighs, wearing pink or purple leis in their hair, around their necks, and floral bracelets and anklets. The dancers swayed their hips and waved their arms to the pleasant rhythm of the music.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda arrived together and stared in awe at the decorations, entertainment, and lively atmosphere. "Wow, now this is quite a turn out." Lavi said.

"It sure is; it looks like everyone is here." Allen added, "Now let's find some seats."

With that said, the three males searched and found an empty table that was placed two tables from the stage. The three sat down and took in the sights around them. "This is amazing," the redhead began with a smile, "I've always wanted to go a luau."

"And the food smells delicious." Allen added with a drip of drool falling from the side of his mouth and a hungry look in his eyes, "I can't wait to dig in!"

"Forget it Moyashi, you're not going to eat the entire bar." Kanda said immediately.

"I'm not gonna…I wasn't going to eat the entire bar."

"That's what you said this morning when you nearly devoured the entire breakfast bar."

Lavi chuckled at his friend's misfortune as the other puffed his cheeks while pouting cutely at him. "Well I'm going to take a look around; I'll be right back."

"Okay Lavi." Allen replied as his friend left the table to check out the rest of courtyard.

Just then the silver eyed teen noticed Tyki and Road entering the courtyard. "Hey Yuu-kun, there's Tyki and Road."

Kanda looked up and saw them as well and groaned, "Great, that brat is with him."

"Oh come on Kanda, she's a good girl."

"Yeah sure, when she isn't hanging all over you." Allen simply chuckled at his lover receiving an annoyed look from him, "And what exactly is so funny?"

"You're just so cute when you're jealous, Yuu-kun."

"Again I say I am not jealous!"

"Okay, okay," Allen said holding up his hands in defense, "I get it."

"Che; whatever." the Japanese male replied as he turned his head to the side."

At that moment, he felt his Moyashi kiss his cheek and say sweetly, "You know that you'll always be my number one right, Yuu-kun?"

Kanda sighed, "Yeah I know."

"So you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that Road knows that we're dating, but she's grown to like me so you have to deal it."

The navy haired male groaned heavily, "Moyashi…"

"Please Kanda just try, for me?" the white haired male begged with his famous puppy dog face.

"Che; fine, but I won't like it."

"Thanks Yuu-kun."

At that moment, the couple heard a voice greet them, "Hello Allen, Kanda."

They both looked up and saw Tyki and Road standing before them. Allen smiled, "Hey Tyki, hey Road."

"Allen-kun!" Road said happily as she rushed to hug him making the Japanese male growl in annoyance, gritting his teeth.

Tyki chuckled at his niece as he turned to Allen, "Oh Allen, Road can't get enough of you."

"Can you blame me Tyki-pon, he's so cute!" the indigo eyed girl said as she snuggled closer to him making the silver eyed male laugh nervously.

"AHEM?!" The two turned and saw Kanda looking really pissed off and jealous at the moment.

"Now, now, Yuu-kun," Allen said trying to console his lover's jealous rage, "not in front of the children."

"No promises, Moyashi."

"So," the Portuguese male spoke up trying to change the subject, "where's Lavi?"

"Oh he went to go take a look around." Allen answered. Then a sly smile arose on the white haired male's face, "So Tyki, how's it going with Lavi?"

"Alright I guess; he seems to be quite flustered when he's around me though. I wish I knew why he doesn't want to open up to me; I really like him."

"Give it some time, Tyki; I'm sure Lavi will warm up to you soon."

"I really hope so."

"Don't you worry it will, I mean that's the reason you're here after all."

"What?!" They all turned around and saw Lavi standing behind them looking both shocked and angry.

"Oh, this can't be good." Kanda muttered to himself as Road went to her uncle's side, sensing that the atmosphere around them had changed for the worse.

Allen immediately rose from his chair frantic, "Now Lavi, I-I-I can explain!"

"So you did ask him to come here. I can't believe you went behind my back and did this!" the redhead said angrily.

"Lavi, listen to me; I only did this because…"

"I don't care why you did it. I told you that I didn't want to date anyone and you completely disregarded my feelings. I thought you were my friend, Allen."

"Lavi!" Allen said with distraught that the redhead would ever say that.

"Hey usagi, you don't need to go that far." Kanda said defending his lover.

"And you Kanda; I can understand Allen doing something this crazy, but you going along with it?!"

"Alright I'll admit that it was a crazy idea, but Moyashi had good intentions."

"But he still disregarded my feelings and did it anyway and you guys lied to my face about it too." the emerald eyed male added in a heated tone.

"You know what usagi, your stubbornness is really getting on my last nerve." the Japanese male retorted.

"I'm stubborn?!"

"Kanda, please don't."

"No Moyashi, he needs to hear this." Kanda turned to the redhead and continued, "That's exactly what I'm saying. You're so hung up over what that bastard did to you that you believe that every guy you meet will hurt you like he did. So when Allen finds someone that could treat you well, you don't even give him a chance even though it's painfully obvious that he likes you."

"So what are you saying Kanda; that I'm the one at fault here?"

"That's right, so before you come down on my Moyashi and start questioning our friendship, maybe you need to get your issues straight first."

Lavi couldn't believe what the other was saying to him. He was so upset about this situation, but he still had this nagging feeling that he knew Kanda was right. At that moment, he hears Allen trying to plead with him, "Please understand Lavi; I just want you to be happy. Don't let this ruin our friendship."

"You know what I can't deal with this right now. I have to get out of here." Lavi said as he storms back to the hotel.

"Lavi, wait!" the white haired male called out to his friend, but the other completely ignored him. He lowered his head in sadness as Kanda comforted him. "Come on Moyashi; let's head back to the room now." The navy haired male turned to Tyki and said, "We're sorry that you had to see that. We hate to leave, but we're going to head back to our room now."

"Oh no, it's alright; you guys go on ahead." the ebony haired male replied.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Kanda turned to Allen who looked like he was on the brink of tears. He placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder and guided him towards the hotel.

Once the couple left, Tyki felt his niece tug his shirt sleeve before asking in a concerned voice, "Tyki-pon, why is Lavi-kun mad at Allen-kun and the samurai?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself, Road."

"They seemed pretty upset about something; do you think we can do something to help them?"

The Portuguese male shook his head, "I think they need some time to themselves right now. Now why don't we get some food and enjoy the luau."

The blue haired girl shook her head, "All of sudden, I'm not in the luau mood."

"Okay then, let's go back to the suite and order room service."

"Alright, Tyki-pon." Road replied with a nod as she and her uncle headed towards the hotel.

"I still can't believe he did that!" Lavi said aloud to himself before taking a huge sip of his alcoholic beverage. He was currently sitting in the hotel's bar sitting at the bar table looking peeved and slightly tipsy.

"Wow you must be really upset, Hun." The redhead looked up and saw a female bartender smiling at him while cleaning a beer mug with a blue dish towel. She had long, curly brown hair with a red tropical flower in it. She was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that were elbow length, with a black formfitting vest over it while her bottom half was covered by the bar table. "I can lend an ear if you would like to talk about it."

"Um, no offense, but I'm not big on talking about my personal problems with strangers."

"Hey, just because I'm paid to make the drinks doesn't mean I'm paid to listen. You should see the amount of people who come in and talk to me about their situations."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Hun; I've heard every little thing under the sun so don't worry. What happens at the bar stays at the bar."

Lavi pondered on the thought and asked, "You sure?"

The bartender nodded with a reassuring smile as she made an invisible x across her chest, "Cross my heart."

The emerald eyed male nodded as he began his story, "Okay, I should start from the beginning…"

Kanda came out of the bathroom after he drew the bath. When he came out, he saw that Allen was sitting on the bed with his head resting in between his knees, looking really upset. The navy haired male when over to him and sat beside him on the bed, "Moyashi, are you okay?"

The white haired male lifted his head, with his silver eyes looking quite teary. He wiped his eyes and cheeks of stray tears. "Kanda, you were right, I never should I had done that, and now Lavi hates me."

"Moyashi that usagi made be upset with you, but he doesn't hate you."

Allen sniffed as he rested his chin on top of his knees, "Yes he does; this was a crazy idea."

"Yes it was, but you're heart was in the right place. You just wanted Lavi to finally get over that bastard and be happy with someone who really likes him. Just give the usagi some time; he'll come to understand."

"You really think so?"

Kanda nodded, "Yeah and if that doesn't work, I'll just beat some understanding into him."

The silver eyed male stared blankly at his lover for a brief second. "Um, that won't be necessary, but thanks Yuu-kun."

"No problem," the navy haired male placed a chaste kiss against his lover's forehead, "now why don't we take a bath and order some room service."

Allen's cheeks grew bright red, "Yuu-kun, you want to take a bath together; I never knew you were so kinky."

"Why not, the bathtub is big enough to fit the both of us and besides that kid hogged you all day," Kanda smirked lovingly as he leaned in close to his Moyashi's ear and whispered huskily, "now it's my turn."

The white haired male shivered with delight at his lover's words. "O-O-Okay…" he stammered cutely as his lover took his hand and guided him towards the bathroom.

**(At the hotel's bar…)**

"So that's why I look so depressed." Lavi concluded before lifting his glass to his lips and taking a long sip of his beverage.

"I see; well I hate to break it to you Hun, but maybe you are being a little too stubborn about the situation." the long haired barkeep said.

The redhead groaned heavily as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. "I figured you'd say that. Damn it; if that bastard had never entered my life, I wouldn't be going through all this grief!" At that moment, Lavi realized what he just said then gave a small chuckle, "Listen to myself; Kanda was right, I am using that bastard as a crutch. I am so pathetic."

"No need to be so hard on yourself, Hun." the female bartender said trying to comfort the redhead.

Lavi shook his head, "I know you're just being nice, but it's true. I'm so angry over what happened to me, that I took it out on the two people that were just looking out for me and the one person that might truly love me."

"Listen Hun, it may see bleak now, but when it comes to love and forgiveness it's never too late."

"I guess you're right, but right now," the emerald eyed male took another long sip of his drink, "I just don't know."

**(At the lobby's front desk…)**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikk, but Mr. Bookman isn't answering his phone; I'll assume that he is not in his room at the moment." the receptionist told the Portuguese male once she hung up the receiver.

"I see; thank you for trying, miss." Tyki replied.

"You're quite welcome; you have a good night sir."

"You do the same." the tanned male replied before walking away from the front desk. _'I don't understand it; if he's not answering his cell and he's not in his room, then where is he?_ _I just hope he's okay_._'_ Tyki sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his ebony hair, "It's times like this that I could use a drink."

At that moment, Tyki noticed the entrance to the hotel's bar. He walks towards said entrance and stepped in. As he walks up to the bar table, he was greeted by a female voice, "Well, aren't you a hottie."

His indigo eyes looked up and saw the female bartender staring at him with an adoring look on her face. "Why thank you." Tyki replies.

"So what can I get for you, tonight?"

"Nothing at the moment, but thanks anyway. I'm actually looking for someone and I was wondering if you had seen him."

The barkeep looked over at her previous customer then back at her present one, "What does he look like, Hun?"

"Well, he's a little shorter than me, he has short red hair, and…"

"Emerald eyes and light colored skin?"

"That's exactly right; have you seen him?"

"Actually, he's sitting down there." the female bartender replied while pointing to her right.

Tyki looked down the bar and saw his crush sitting on a stool with his head down on the bar's surface. He rushed over to Lavi's side as the barkeep followed after him from behind the bar. Once he was at the redhead's side, the ebony haired male placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Lavi, are you alright; Lavi?" he asked with concern.

He watched as Lavi slowly raised his head from off the bar. The smaller turned his head to him and he looked really dazed and tipsy. He had a slight blush running across his face, as his lips formed a drunken smile, "Well, if it isn't the famous Tyki Mikk; waz up?!"

The Portuguese male could smell the alcohol in the redhead's breath. "Lavi what did you do, bathe in alcohol?" he asked.

"Ha-ha, I 'ever knew businessmen had a sense of humor." the drunken male replied in a slurred tone.

"The poor guy was really upset that he drank himself stupid. I tried to get him to let up on the amount of alcohol he was drinking, but you can see how that turned out." the barkeep explained.

"I see." The ebony haired male reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out some money and placed it on the table. "This should cover his bill and keep the change as your tip." After he put his wallet back into his pocket, Tyki took Lavi's arm and wrapped it over the top of his shoulders and wrapped his free arm around the other's slim waist to help him stand. "Alright Lavi, I think you've had enough to drink for one night; it's time to go."

"I idn't even drink that much." the redhead retorted in a high yet tipsy voice looking really woozy.

The tanned male turned to the female bartender and said, "Thank you for looking after him, but I'll take it from here. Have a good night." With that being said, Tyki guided Lavi out of the bar towards the lobby.

The barkeep smiled at the two males as they left the bar. "Wow, if that's the guy that he was telling me about, then he must have some really good friends." At that moment, she took a closer look at how much money Tyki left on the bar's surface which happened to be a $100 bill. "I guess what they say it's true; it really does pay to listen." She picked up the money and headed towards the cashier, "Well, back to work."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Sorry for long wait, everyone! I've been busy with getting papers done, studying for midterms, and that stinking writer's block. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope it was worth the wait. Stay tuned for next chapter and future fanfiction updates! Catcha' later, guys!**


	6. I'm Starting to Feel the Same

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter 6: I'm Starting to Feel the Same **

"So Tyki-pon, is Lavi-kun alright?" Road asked her uncle while she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Lavi who was currently laying on it, sleeping soundly.

"He's fine Road," the Portuguese male answered, "he just needs to rest for a little while."

The young girl got off the edge of the bed and sighed with relief, "Thank goodness because from his flushed face, I thought that he had a really bad fever."

"Well don't you worry Road; he'll be okay in the morning…well, depending on whether he has a massive headache or not."

"Okay Tyki-pon, I'm going to bed now." the young girl said as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Okay Road; good night." Tyki replied to her with a smile.

"Good night, Tyki-pon." Road opened the door and walked into the room. Before she closed the door, the young girl said to her uncle with a grin, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Tyki furrowed his eyebrow at his niece who simply giggled before closing her door. Once she did, the ebony haired male shook his head with a small grin. The he walks over to his mini-fridge and takes out a chilled bottle of water. After closing the refrigerator door, Tyki reached for a glass cup sitting on top of it and puts a few ice cubes from the ice bucket in it. Then he screwed open the top on the water bottle and poured its contents in the glass. Once the glass was nearly full, he closed the water bottle and put it next to the ice bucket. The ebony haired male carried the glass of water over to the redhead. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Lavi and gently shook him awake, "Hey Lavi, wake up."

Emerald eyes slowly opened up. Lavi's cheeks still looked a bit red and his speech was still a bit slurred, "H-H-Hey there, 'ow's it goin?"

The indigo eyed man put his arm around the smaller to help him sit up. Then he put the rim of the glass to Lavi's lips, "Here, drink some water Lavi."

Tyki tipped the glass a bit so that the redhead could drink the iced water. Lavi felt that cold, refreshing liquid run down his throat as he drunk it. Once the glass was nearly empty except for the ice, the Portuguese male placed it on the bedside table. Then he placed his hand against the smaller's forehead, "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Lavi began as he slowly tried to sit up.

Tyki jumped to help the redhead, "I don't think you need to be getting up; you still need to rest."

"I appreciate your concern, but I have to go now." the emerald eyed teen said while getting off the bed and heading to the door.

The ebony haired male noticed that the other wobbled as he walked. He got off the bed and followed after him. Before Lavi could even touch the doorknob, Tyki said to him, "Lavi, I really don't think that it's a good idea for you to be up. All that alcohol you drank isn't out of your system yet."

"So…" the redhead said while he formed his hands into fists at his sides.

"You can stay here and rest till the alcohol is out of your system. You can sleep in my bed and I'll just sleep in the other bedroom in this suite. It's just not a good idea for you to be wandering the hotel filled with alcohol."

Lavi could feel water come to the eyes as his red bangs covered his eyes while lowering his head. His tightened his fists which caused them to shake at his sides, "…Why are you so nice to me?"

"Huh;" Tyki asked in return, "what do you mean?"

"I've been a bit of jerk to you since we've met and yet you don't seem bothered by it at all; why is that?"

"Maybe it's because I like you, Lavi." the Portuguese male confessed to the redhead.

"So sorry that I have a hard time believing that what you say is true." Lavi uttered as his lips formed a sad smile.

After a long silence, the Portuguese male asked, "Why do you?"

"Why do I what?"

"Why do you have such a hard time believing me?"

"I just do okay; so can't you just leave at that?!" the redhead cried as he twisted the doorknob opening the door, only to have it close due to Tyki's hand pushing it closed. "Tyki let me out; I want to go back to my room." Lavi said calmly despite being annoyed.

"Not until you tell me why you are so opposed to being with me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How can I when you continue to keep things to yourself instead of talking it out."

"Okay if you want to know so badly, fine!" Lavi abruptly turned around to the taller with saddened eyes despite the angry look on his face. "I spent most of the past year giving my heart to some guy who I thought loved me, but I was too stupid to realize that he played me for a damn fool! He tossed my heart aside like some old rag! So excuse me if I'm a little skeptical about someone actually liking me!" The redhead felt warm, salty tears run down his cheeks as he continued, "The reason why I was so cold towards you is because I don't want to go through that pain again, okay; are you happy now?!"

At that moment, Lavi felt firm yet soft lips press against his, claiming them. His emerald eyes widened five times their normal size. His back was pressed against the door as the taller deepened the kiss. The redhead could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and his legs going numb. What kept Lavi on his feet was Tyki's arm around his waist and his leg sitting right in between his legs. He couldn't believe that the Portuguese male was kissing him so intensely and passionately. The emerald eyed male could not even think straight due to the amount of feeling that Tyki was putting in the kiss. He had never felt such heated passion before not even with his good for nothing ex.

After a few minutes of mind blowing kissing, the two males had to come up for some air. Tyki pulled away from his stunned crush and gave a small smile, "Is that enough proof that I'm not lying about my feelings for you, or would you like me to prove it even more because I'd be happy to oblige."

Lavi brought his hand to his kiss swollen lips while his cheeks were colored scarlet red, "Tyki, I…I…I…"

Just then, the redhead felt the ebony haired male grasp his shoulders causing him to look into his eyes. Emerald met indigo as Tyki began to pour his heart out to Lavi in a serious yet loving words, "Listen Lavi, I may not know exactly who it was that caused you so much pain, but whoever it was, he was a damn fool for hurting you and letting you go. I just want to let you know that I would never hurt you like he did. I'm going to say this loud and clear for you to hear, I love you very much Lovely."

The redhead felt his heart stop at that love-filled confession. "You really do love me?" he asked to make sure that he heard the other right.

"Of course I do; why do you think I let Allen talk me into coming here in the first place? I wanted to get close to you and get to know you better."

After a brief silence in the room, Lavi spoke as a small smile arose on his face, "So, did I live up to your expectations, then?"

The tanned male grinned as he brought the smaller's hand to his lips and chastely kissed his knuckles, "In more ways than one my sweet rabbit, but I must know how do you feel about me?"

Lavi could feel his face grow redder as he diverted his eyes from the taller. "Well to be honest, ever since I first met you, I thought that you were just some persistent guy who couldn't take no for an answer," the redhead began making Tyki chuckle, "but I began seeing you in a whole new light when you and Road were hanging out with me and friends today. I almost found it hard to believe that someone as suave and smooth talking as you would be interested in me, but somewhere deep inside there was a part of me that really hoped that it was true. Now that I have heard how you truly feel about me, it's really incredible."

At that moment, the emerald eyed male saw the other's face lean in closer to his which made his heart pound faster. The young businessman noticed the smaller's behavior which make him smile warmly, "Why don't I kiss you again to clear up any doubts that you still may have?" he asked in that sultry tone that made Lavi's knees buckle.

"You're going to even if I say no at this point are you?" Lavi asked with a smug look on his face and a grin to match.

The smile on the Portuguese male's face turned into a full-fledged grin as he replied, "I think you're getting to know me really well. So what do you say Lovely, will you go out with me?"

The redhead simply smiled at the other as he placed his hand against Tyki's tanned cheek, "At this point, you're really making hard for me to say no, Tyki."

"I'll take that as an accomplishment." The Portuguese male placed his hand over the smaller's, getting lost in his shimmering emerald eyes that he loved so dearly, "Don't keep me in suspense Lavi, what's your answer."

Lavi thought for a few minutes before he answered, "My answer is…yes; I would love to go out with you, Tyki Mikk."

Indigo eyes widened in shock at those words. "Are you sure about this, Lovely?" Tyki asked hopefully.

The redhead nodded his head as he replied, "Yes, I'm sure; now that I fully and truly understand how you feel about me, I'm willing to give us a chance. I'm sorry it took so long to realize it."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to accept my feelings." the young businessman replied with a loving smile.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Lavi replied as he leaned in for another kiss with Tyki graciously accepting the offer by capturing those sweet lips with his.

The redhead wrapped both of his arms around his new lover's neck as the taller deepened the kiss which made him moan lightly. Tyki wrapped his arms around Lavi's slim waist while his hands rested on top of Lavi's lower back with fingers intertwined. Both of their tongues raged war, but Tyki's won hands down. The tanned male opened his eyes slightly to observe the sight before him. The redhead's cheeks were colored apple red which made him look so adorable. He loved how soft Lavi's lips felt against his; he has dreamed of this moment ever since he met him. He was so glad that he was able to earn his lovely rabbit's love.

Unknown to the newly formed couple, a curious indigo colored eye watched them from a crack in the bedroom door. Road smiled as she watched them. "Congrats Tyki-pon; I'm so happy that you two are finally together." the eleven year old said softly to herself before quietly shutting her door and heading to bed for the night.

The next morning, Tyki awoke to the sun's rays shining through the curtains. His indigo eyes peered downward realizing that he fell asleep in the couch. At that moment, an adoring smile arose on his face. Lying on top of his chest was Lavi, sleeping so soundly. Tyki lowered his head to place a chaste kiss against his new lover's soft red hair before smiling at him. At that moment, he saw a feint light blinking in the smaller's pants' pocket. The Portuguese male hated to disturb such a pleasant sight like watching his love sleep, but he felt that Lavi was receiving an important message or call. Tyki gently shook the other as he said, "Lavi, Lavi wake up."

After a couple of shakes, Lavi's eyelids opened revealing his sleep-filled emerald eyes. Once his vision was clear from his sleepiness, emerald met indigo as a sweet smile arose on his face, "Morning Tyki."

"Good morning Lavi and dare I say, you look beautiful when you're sleeping."

The redhead chuckled at the compliment, "Is there no end to your charming flattery, Mr. Mikk?"

"When it comes to you, I'm afraid not." Tyki replied making the both of them laugh wholeheartedly. "Oh yeah, Lovely your pocket was glowing; I think someone may have called or texted you."

"Oh man, thanks for telling me." Lavi sat up and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. When he flipped it open, he noticed that he had a few missed calls and text messages from his worried friend. "It was Allen; he's been calling and messaging me. Which reminds me," the emerald eyed male got up from the sofa, "I have to go and talk to him."

Tyki got up as well and followed his lover to the door, "Would you like me to go with you?"

Lavi shook his head, "Thanks but, this is something that I have to do on my own." He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned towards the other, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Tyki leaned in and kissed the smaller's forehead which made the redhead blush, "Okay Lovely; see you later."

"Will do." the emerald eyed male replied with a smile as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

The Portuguese male sighed before being hugged from behind by his young niece which surprised him, "Road, you scared me!"

"Congratulations on you and Lavi getting together, Tyki-pon!" the navy haired girl said with excitement while hugging her uncle tightly.

Tyki furrowed his eyebrow at his niece as his fine lips formed a smirk, "Were you spying on us last night, dear Road?"

"Hmm, maybe." the eleven year old replied in a seemingly innocent tone.

The Portuguese male shook his head chuckling, "Yes, I bet."

After Allen put on his clothes, he heard a knock at his door. He walked over towards it and called out to Kanda who was in the bathroom, "I got it Yuu-kun!"

When the white haired male opened the door, he saw his friend standing there with a worried look in his eyes despite the small smile on his face. "Um…hey Allen." Lavi said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Lavi." The silver eyed male replied diverting his eyes every few seconds before both of them said aloud in unison, "I'm so sorry!" They both stared at each other in shock for a brief second before that started laughing. "Come on in, Lavi." Allen said while letting his friend into his room.

Once Allen shut the door, they walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Once they got comfortable, the white haired male spoke up, "Lavi, I'm sorry that I made you angry last night. I just wanted you to be happy, but I failed to understand what you wanted. I was pushing something on you that you weren't ready for yet. I thought I was being a good friend, but a real friend would have been more considerate of the other's feelings."

Lavi gave a small smile as he shook his head. "Allen, you were being a good friend; I was the one being stubborn. Kanda was right; I was using what that idiot did to me as an excuse not to give Tyki a chance. I'm really sorry for all those things I said to you and for hurting your feelings; my emotions just got the better of me."

"It's alright; so, are we still friends?"

"Allen, we've been friends for years and we always will be." the redhead said with a smile while receiving a thank-you hug from the other.

"Well, it looks like you two made up." The two males looked up and saw Kanda standing there, putting his hair into a ponytail.

"We sure did Yuu-kun; isn't that great?" the white haired male said happily to his lover.

"Well that's great but," A dangerous smirk arose on the Japanese male's face as he spoke in a threatening tone, "Usagi, you got one second to get away from my Moyashi or I'll hurt you."

"Gotcha." Lavi said as he immediately moved away from his friend so he wouldn't have to endure the navy haired male's jealous wrath.

Allen laughed at Lavi, but then got a closer look at him, "Hey Lavi, you look different today."

"Different how?"

"Well, you have this really warm glow; you just look different from yesterday."

"Now that he mentions it, you do look a little different Usagi." Kanda said in agreement, "Did something good happen to you or what?"

At that moment, the redhead's cheeks grew bright red as he turned his head to the side. A small smile arose on his face as he answered, "Let's just say that Allen's plan wasn't a total loss."

Allen and Kanda looked at each other in confusion for a brief second till a sudden thought crossed their minds. They turned to their friend with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Lavi, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lavi nodded, "That's right; Tyki and I are together now."

"Wait, wait, you and Tyki?" the Japanese male asked receiving a nod from the other, "How did this happen?"

"Forget how it happened, why didn't you tell me?!" the white haired male cried at his friend making him jump.

"Well we just got together last night after he took care of me after I drunk myself stupid."

"So wait, did you two…?" the navy haired male began to imply in a question.

"Oh my..." Allen said as he put his hands over his mouth with a slight blush running across his face.

"No, I did not have drunken sex with him; I just got together with the guy! Geez, get your minds out of the gutter!" the redhead cried out in embarrassment that his friend would even think that.

"Relax Lavi, Yuu-kun and I we're just kidding. Seriously, we are happy for you two." the silver eyed male said with a smile.

"All I can say is it's about time." Kanda added.

Lavi smiled in return and lightly sighed, "And I guess that I should be thanking you two because you guys did make it possible."

"See Yuu-kun, I told you my plan would work." Allen said triumphantly.

Kanda shook his head as a small smile arose on his face. "I never should've have doubted you, Moyashi."

"You got that right." the white haired male said proudly making his lover roll his eyes and his friend laugh. "So, what are our plans for today, you guys?"

"I wouldn't mind spending the day at the beach." Lavi suggested.

"That does sound like fun." Allen turned to Kanda and asked, "What do you think, Yuu-kun?"

"If you want to then I don't mind." the Japanese male replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then, we're in; we just have to get on our swimsuits."

"While you guys do that, I'm going to go see if Tyki and Road would like to join us." Lavi offered.

Kanda groaned heavily, disapproving the idea "Oh great; do we have to invite that kid too?"

"Oh Kanda, don't be such a stick in the mud. It wouldn't be as much fun if our new friends don't join us." Allen said sweetly to his lover trying to convince him.

"Moyashi, I don't…"

"I can make it up to you tonight, big time." the silver eyed male whispered in Kanda's ear with a slight purr.

The navy haired male's lips formed a smirk as he turned to Lavi, "Then again, the more, the merrier."

Lavi chuckled at the couple, "You two are classic; well, I'd better get going. I'll meet you guys in the lobby, okay?"

"Okay Lavi." Allen answered as the other opened the door and left. He smiled brightly, "Can you believe it Yuu-kun, Lavi and Tyki are together; isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it really is."

"I knew all Lavi needed was a little push; I'm such a good friend." Allen sniffed as his eyes were glistening with happiness.

Kanda simply nodded and patted his lover on his shoulder, "Yes you are Moyashi, yes you are. Now, we better get ready for the beach."

"Oh right!" Allen replied as he and his lover started to prepare for fun in the sun.

* * *

><p>The two weeks that Lavi, Allen, and Kanda spent in Hawaii flew by pretty quick. Everyone was getting their luggage together on the luggage cart and making sure all of their belongings were packed up. Once their suitcases were loaded on the cart, the three males headed down to the lobby to turn in their keys. Once they arrived, Kanda said, "I'll go turn our keys in; I'll be right back."<p>

"Sure thing." Lavi and Allen said in unison as the Japanese male walked over to the front desk.

While they were waiting on Kanda, the white haired male spotted something that made him grin. He nudged Lavi in the side with his elbow and said, "Hey Lavi, look who I see?"

The redhead looked up and saw Tyki and Road sitting down in the sitting area. He smiled to himself as he felt Allen nudge him in the side again, "Go on over there and talk to him."

"Geez Allen, can you be anymore pushy; besides I was just going to do that." the emerald eyed male said before walking over. Once he arrived, he greeted them, "Hi Tyki, hey Road."

The two relatives turned and Tyki grinned as the sight of his beloved, "Hello Lovely."

"Hey Lavi-kun; congratulations on getting together with Tyki-pon!" Road said happily.

"Um thanks Road, so do you mind giving me a moment with Tyki?" the redhead asked the young girl.

"Oh sure thing, I wanted to go say goodbye to Allen-kun anyway." Road replied as she happily skipped over to the white haired male.

Lavi shook his head before turning his attention back to Tyki. "Well this has been a most pleasant trip, huh?" the redhead asked the other.

"Indeed it has; it was rather enjoyable to say the least. Do you know what made it even better?"

The emerald eyed male shook his head, "No, what?"

The Portuguese male smiled as he took his lover's hand in his and placed a warm kiss against the back of it. From his narrowed indigo eyes, he saw the redhead's cheeks blush which made his loving smile grow wider, "What made it better was that I was able to obtain a lovely rabbit that I've been in love with since the moment I laid eyes on him.

Lavi could feel his cheeks grow even redder at the other's sweet words, "Tyki Mikk, you have got to be the most charming guy that I have ever met."

"Why thank you, Lovely; you're too kind."

"My, aren't you two getting lovey dovey." the couple turned and saw Kanda and Allen walk up to them with Road latched onto Allen's arm all giddy much to the Japanese male's dismay.

Tyki chuckled lightly as Lavi blushed heavily and cried out in embarrassment, "Allen, do you mind?!"

The silver eyed male laughed at his friend before he said, "Aw Lavi, lighten up, I'm only kidding."

Kanda sighed heavily, "I really hate that this trip is over; I don't feel like going back to work."

"Isn't that the truth?" Allen agreed.

"I know; since the trip is over, I won't be able to see my cute Allen-kun as much." Road added snuggling against Allen's arm as the white haired male laughed nervously at her.

"Well at least there's an upside to all of this." the Japanese male uttered with a small grin.

The eleven year old girl puffed out her cheeks at the other as the silver eyed male laughed off his lover's words, "Oh Yuu-kun, you don't mean that."

"Che!" the navy blue haired male replied in a mocking tone as he turned his head to the side, _'The hell I don't.'_

Tyki laughed at the sight before him, "Those three are a riot."

"Isn't that the truth?" the redhead added.

At that moment, the ebony haired male noticed a black car pull up outside of the lobby's front doors out the corner of his eye. "Road, our ride is here; we had better get going." Tyki said to his niece.

"Oh okay, Tyki-pon." The blue haired girl said sadly before letting go of Allen's arm. She turned to Allen and said with a smile, "It was nice meeting you, Allen-kun."

"It was nice meeting you too, Road. Now don't look so glum, we'll see each other again soon now that Lavi and Tyki are finally dating." the white haired male said ignoring his friend calling out his name in embarrassment.

"Yay; I love you, Allen-kun!" the indigo eyed girl said happily as she eagerly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Allen slightly blushed at the action as Kanda glared at the girl in jealousy, "Why that little…!"

"Oh and Kanda, I like you too." Road said cutely.

"Oh, I bet you do." the Japanese male replied through clenched teeth as his Moyashi chuckled nervously.

Road ran over to her uncle's side and grabbed his hand. "Well you guys, we'll see you around." Tyki said.

"Oh wait Tyki, before you go I would like to ask you something." Lavi said to him.

"Yes Lovely, what is it?"

"Um, I was wondering after we all get settled, would you like to have dinner with me at my house sometime?" the emerald eyed male asked.

Tyki smiled tenderly at the request, "That actually sounds nice; I'd love to."

"Great, so I'll call you to discuss the details then."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The young businessman got closer to his lover and kissed him on the cheek. "I look forward to your call and our little rendevous." he said in that charming, sultry tone of voice.

"O-O-Okay…" Lavi stammered despite the radiant smile on his face.

"Well so long for now, Lovely; bye Allen and Kanda." Tyki said.

"Bye you guys!" Road added as she and her uncle headed out the lobby's electronic doors.

Allen smiled at his friend's happiness, "I gotta say Lavi, you and Tyki make such a cute couple."

"Thanks Allen; for the first time in weeks, I feel so happy and truly loved."

"And that's all that matters, my friend." the silver eyed male added as Kanda nodded in agreement.

Lavi nodded his head with a smile, "Yeah, you're right; for once in my life, things are truly perfect and I really hope that it stays that way."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Well my loyal followers/readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I did not disappoint you guys. Sorry it took so long to post this; I was trying to get the plot together and figuring out how to end it. Stay tuned for the next chapter because a challenge will come that will test our beloved couple's love then the real drama will break loose. What will it be, you ask? Just wait and find out. Remember to review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you soon!**


	7. Your Back?

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter 7: You're Back?!**

A few days after the trip in Hawaii, everyone returned to their everyday lives and responsibilities. Lavi, however, was currently busy getting his house in order, because this was the day that he and Tyki were having their first date. He was humming happily to himself as he was cleaning his house from top to bottom by dusting furniture, cleaning windows, vacuuming the floors, wiping down tables and counters, and other things.

After Lavi finished cleaning his home, he put his wallet and cell phone in his pockets then grabbed his keys before heading out the door to his car. Once in the vehicle, he put the key into the ignition and started it up, then drove towards his destination. Once he arrived at the supermarket, Lavi parked his car in a parking space close to the door. He turned off his car and took the key out of the ignition before getting out of his car. Lavi walked into the store and grabbed the nearest buggy then began going down the aisles to collect the products he needed for the dinner date tonight. Once he finished retrieving his groceries, the redhead went through an open checkout line. After his groceries were rung up by the cashier, he swiped his debit card through the card swiper set up on the counter. When his groceries were paid for, he collected his receipt and bagged groceries, and headed out the automatic doors towards his car.

As the redhead pulled into his driveway, he parked his car, turned it off, and got all of his grocery bags out of the car before locking the car doors. Once Lavi got into his home, he went into the kitchen and placed his groceries on the counter. Before he started cooking, his home telephone began to ring. He walked over to the telephone on the kitchen wall and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Lavi speaking." he said into the receiver.

"Hey Lavi!" a chipper voice replied, "Are you all set for your date with Tyki tonight?!"

The emerald eyed male smiled to himself as he answered, "Yes Allen, I am; I just got back from the store."

"Oh-h-h-h Lavi, I'm so happy for you! Well I won't hold you long because I know you have a lot to do. I just wanted to wish you good luck with your date tonight."

"Thanks Allen; you're such a good friend."

"Anytime and I know." Lavi's friend replied in agreement. The emerald eyed male chuckled as Allen continued, "Well Lavi, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Allen."

"Oh and you better give me the details especially if you guys get a little "comfortable"."

"Bye Allen." Lavi said bluntly as he hung up the phone despite his friend's pleas.

Once Lavi laid out the products he was going to need, he placed the pots, pan, colander and cutting board he was going to need on the counter, turned the oven on so that it could warm up, and placed a glass cooking pan on the counter. After that, he prepared the breading for the chicken that he brought. Then he opened the pack of chicken breasts he brought and dipped each piece in the breading he prepared. Then he placed them in the glass cooking pan he had out and poured tomato sauce over the chicken. Next, Lavi sprinkled shredded parmesan cheese over the chicken breasts. When he finished preparing the chicken, he open the oven door and placed the pan on the metal rack inside before closing it back.

As the chicken was baking in the oven, Lavi grabbed one of the pots he had on the counter and filled it with water. Then he put it on one of the eyes and turned it one. Then he placed medium sized saucer pan he had out on one of the stove's eyes and turned it on. As the water was heating up, the redhead rinsed the asparagus he brought off. Once he dried them off, he placed the vegetables on his cutting board and began cutting them. Next he placed the vegetables in the preheated pan which started to sizzle as they hit the heated silver. Then he poured some water in the pan and sprinkled the asparagus with salt, pepper, and garlic powder. After he seasoned the asparagus, he placed a lid over the pan and let them cook.

Once he was done preparing the vegetables, the water in the pot was boiling. Lavi opened a box of Rotini pasta and poured its contents into the pot then put the lid over it. After that, he opened another jar of tomato sauce he brought and poured the sauce in a medium sized pot he had placed on the stove. After he turned on the eye the pot was sitting on, Lavi seasoned the sauce with some pepper, garlic powder, rosemary, and dill. While stirring the sauce with a wooden spoon, he sprinkled some sugar in the sauce to sweeten it a little bit. After preparing the sauce, he placed the pot's lid over it so it could cook.

As he let the food cook, Lavi heard his cell phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. He noticed he received a text message from Tyki. A loving smile arose on the redhead's face as he flipped his phone open to read the message. The message read, '_Greetings Lovely; I'm looking forward to our date tonight. I can't wait to see you, my cute bunny. ;) XOXO'_

Lavi slightly blushed at the message as he replied, _'You're such a charmer; LOL! Okay, I'll see you then!'_ Once the message was sent, he turned his attention to the food.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Two hours later…)<strong>

Lavi walked into the living room after freshening up and getting the food prepared. He looked in the mirror on the wall to make sure that he looked perfect. At that moment, he heard a knock at his door. He walked over towards it and turned the brass doorknob. When the door opened, he came face to face with a bouquet of red and white roses covering his guest's face. "Flowers for my beloved." a voice said from behind the roses.

The emerald eyed male laughed as he grabbed the roses revealing Tyki's charming face. Lavi sniffed the roses and looked into the other's indigo eyes. "Seriously, is there no end to your charm?" he asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Sadly, no my dear Lavi."

"Anyway, the roses are beautiful; thank you."

"You're very welcome, Lovely." Tyki replied as he chastely kissed the redhead's cheek.

"Well come on in; our dinner is ready." Lavi said letting the other into his home.

"Much obliged." As the ebony haired male walked in, an amazing aroma entered his nostrils, "Mhm, something smells good."

"I hope you don't mind, but we're having chicken parmesan with pasta and grilled asparagus." Lavi said as he put the roses in a glass vase and filled it with water.

"That sounds delicious; do you need help with anything?"

"No it's pretty much ready; we just need to fix our plates and drinks." the redhead replied as he lead the taller into the kitchen.

After they finished eating dinner, Lavi put up the leftovers in plastic containers in the refrigerator. Then he and Tyki washed the dishes together, dried them, and put them away in the cabinets. Once they were done, Tyki went back into the living room and sat on the couch. "I must say Lavi, you out did yourself with that meal." he called out to the other who was still in the kitchen.

"Oh you're just saying that." the emerald eyed male said as he walked into the living room holding two wine glasses in between his fingers in one hand, and a bottle of red wine in the other.

The ebony haired male chuckled lightly as he stared at the other, "No really; that was the best chicken parmesan I've had in a long time; you're quite the culinary artist, Lovely."

Lavi blushed at the sentiment as he sat down next to his lover. "Thanks for the compliment; I'm glad that you liked it." He placed the wine glasses on the table before opening the wine bottle. As he poured the crimson beverage in each glass, he said, "I thought that some after dinner wine would do us some good."

Tyki furrowed his eyebrow and grinned, "Are you sure that's wise Lovely; I seem to recall what happened the last time you were near alcohol."

Lavi narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he closed the wine bottle back up. "Ha-ha, very funny; I have some food in my system so I'll be alright and I'll watch my intake."

"I'll make sure of that." the indigo eyed male replied as he picked up his glass and sipped the wine.

The emerald eyed male picked up his glass as well and said, "I hope the wine is to your liking; I know it's not as refined as what you may be used to."

"It's fine, Lovely; don't worry. So why don't you tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell; I pretty much have normal life."

"Even so, to have a successful relationship, I feel I should know my partner."

"Oh well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything, like your hobbies, what you do for a living; things like that."

"Well, I work for a book publishing company."

"Really?"

Lavi nodded, "Yes; I may have only been working there for a year, but I love it. You see, I love to read which lead me to pursue a degree in English Literature."

"I can tell by your book collection that you have a real passion for the written word." Tyki said as he stared at the two bookshelves in the room which were filled with books.

"Yeah, I've read those books at least once or twice."

"It's good to know that there are still readers out there in our modern world. When I'm not busy reading over business proposals or anything work related, I like to read as well."

"I never would have guessed; what do you like to read?"

"Anything as long as it holds my interest. I haven't been doing much lately because something besides work has been preoccupying my mind."

Lavi gave the other perplexed look, "And what is that?"

The ebony haired male smiled lovingly as he placed his wind glass on the coffee table. He turned to his rabbit and said, "You, of course."

Lavi blushed at the comment as he placed his glass on the table as well. He stared at the other bashfully, "You've been weighing on my mind as well."

"Oh really," Tyki scooted closer towards the smaller, "and what about me was weighing on your pretty mind."

The blush on the redhead's face grew darker as he answered, "Even though it's been a few days since the Hawaii trip, I've been itching to spend time with you again. I'm really enjoying this date and I hope you are too."

"I am, and considering that it is my first date, it's rather enjoyable."

Lavi stared at the taller in shock, "Wait a minute, you have never been on a date, ever?" he asked as Tyki shook his head, "But what about all that stuff about your dating life in the magazines and the paper?"

"Come now Lovely, surely you don't buy into the propaganda."

"I don't, but considering your reputation and good looks, the media did make it look like you had an exciting social life."

Tyki chuckled as he said, "Despite what the media says my dating life is not as exciting as the media made it seem."

"I must admit," the redhead began as he smiled, "there's more to you that meets the eye, Tyki Mikk."

"I could say the same thing about you, Lavi Bookman." Tyki replied as they both laughed in unison.

After having a great conversation and finishing their wine, Lavi walked with Tyki to his car. As they stood at the driver's door, Tyki turned to his lover and said with a smile, "I really had a great time tonight, Lovely."

"I did too," the redhead replied, "I hope we can get together soon."

"Sure thing." the indigo eyed male said before leaning in towards the other's face and capturing his lips with his.

Lavi's eyelids drooped closed as he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. Tyki deepened the kiss while placing his hands on his lover's hips. Their lips moved in perfect sync as heated passion filled their very beings. For the first time in his life, Lavi felt truly content with someone who truly loved him. The same passion he felt when Tyki kissed him the first time came flooding back. Despite everything that has happened to him, this the moment where he truly felt happy. After minutes of heated kissing, they pulled away from each other and stared aimlessly into each other eyes. Shimmering emerald met rich indigo. "Well Tyki, I'll see you later." Lavi said with slightly reddened cheeks.

Tyki smiled as he took the smaller's hand in his and chastely kissed the back of it, "Until then, Adieu Lovely." He let go of the other's hand and opened his car door. He got into the driver's seat, put his seatbelt on, and started his car. Before driving off, he waved at his lover who waved back at him. Once the ebony haired male was halfway down the road, Lavi went back into the house and sighed happily before straightening up the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>(That Friday Night…)<strong>

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki planned a double date at the ethnic restaurant. Allen and Kanda were currently waiting at a table for the other couple to get there. "What could be taking them so long?" the Japanese male asked in an impatient tone.

"Patience my dear Yuu-kun, they'll be here."

"They better because I'm ready for my soba."

Allen sighed, "Honestly Yuu-kun, will you ever be tired of soba?"

"Like being with you, no."

The white haired male laughed then noticed Tyki and Lavi walk into the restaurant and head over towards their table. Once they got there, Allen asked them, "It's about time you guys got here."

"Sorry Allen, Tyki had to take care of some business before we came."

"What kind of business?" the Japanese male asked not liking where this conservation was going.

Lavi sheepishly scratched the back of his head while he stepped to the side, revealing a certain young indigo haired girl with a cute smile on her face. When Road saw Allen, her face lit up as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hi Allen-kun!" the eleven year old said with sheer delight.

"Hi Road, it's good to see you again!" the silver eyed male said with a smile.

Kanda glared at Lavi and Tyki with a threatening smile on his face. "What is she doing here; I thought this was a double date!" he grunted.

"I'm sorry, Sheryl wanted me to look after her this weekend. I didn't want to leave her at the house alone and have my brother chew my ear off about it for the next two months."

"Oh joy." the navy haired male mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"It's good to see you too, Kanda." the young girl said in an innocent tone while hanging on to Allen.

"Oh I bet it is." the Japanese male retorted as he and Road were locked into a stare down making the white haired male laugh nervously.

Once they were settled at the table, a female waiter greeted them and asked them for their beverages and their entrées. When the waiter collected all of their orders, she headed back to the kitchen area. Just then, Lavi got up from his seat and told them, "I'll be right back you guys; I'm going to the restroom." Everyone nodded in return as the redhead headed towards the men's restroom unaware that someone was following him.

When Lavi finished washing his hands, he went over to the paper towel dispenser on the wall and pulled out two sheets. After drying his hands and throwing the used towels away in the trash can, he heard a familiar voice say to him, "It's been a while, Lavi."

The redhead cringed at the sound of the voice before slowly turning around and coming face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again. Standing in front of him was a twenty-two year old male who was two inches taller than him. He had hazel colored eyes, dark blond hair that was tied in a ponytail, pale yet cream colored skin, and he was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with buttons, light blue jeans, and black shoes. "…Neil." Lavi said in an astonished tone.

"It's so good to see you again; how have you been?" the blond asked with a smile like what happened between them almost a year ago never occurred.

Lavi stared at the other with disgust and disbelief. "I've been better; I just never thought I'd see your cheating face again." he retorted in a disgruntled tone.

"Oh come on, Lavi; don't be like that."

"You have no right to tell me how to act after what you did to me, you bastard."

"Look, I know you're upset, but…"

"Upset doesn't even begin to explain how hurt I was after what I saw and heard that night. You were cheating on me with that bitch while we were dating, Neil. I was distraught, disgusted, humiliated and ashamed that I ever put my trust in a pig like you!"

"Her name is Gia and if you must know, she broke up with me that night too."

"Really?" the emerald eyed male said unsurprised at the news, "So she realized that you are nothing but a two-timing piece of trash, too?"

Neil sighed heavily, "Okay, I deserved that."

"You damn right, you did."

"Look Lavi, I'm sorry for what I did to you alright so can't we just move on?"

"Oh I have moved on and I'm perfectly happy with my life without you in it."

The blond stared wide eyed at the other, "You're willing to throw away everything we had together?"

"Why not; you did a good job of that when you were sleeping with that slut. You know Neil, when you ripped my heart out, I was at a point where I would never get it to anyone ever again. Then thanks to my friends, I realized that it was just another excuse for you to ruin my life. Now I am happy with someone who truly cares about me and only me; he would never hurt me like you did. Now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad to see you again because I can say what I couldn't say back then. I am done with you Neil; I don't want you in my life anymore. As far as I'm concerned you are dead to me, so take a hint and get out of my life." the redhead said as he exited out of the restroom.

"Lavi, wait a minute!" Neil said as he ran after him.

At the table, Tyki was wondering why Lavi was taking so long to get back. "Lavi sure has been gone a long time." the Portuguese male said.

"Oh I'm sure he's just freshening himself up for you, Tyki." Allen reassured him.

Road laughed at the white haired male's comment before noticing Lavi out the corner of her eye. "Oh, here comes Lavi-kun…huh?"

Kanda noticed the weird look on the young girl's face and asked her, "What's up with you, kid?"

At that moment, they all heard someone cry out, "Would you leave me alone, already?!"

The entire restaurant went silent due to the scream. The gang turned and saw Lavi struggling with someone. Tyki noticed the disgust and irritation in his lover's eyes and became upset, but not as upset as Allen and Kanda was.

"Who is that guy?" Road asked wondering what was going on.

"Trust us Road, he's someone you're better off not knowing." Allen said seething with anger.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?!" Kanda asked in a disgruntled tone.

"I don't know he is," The Portuguese male rose from his seat, "but he has another thing coming if he thinks he can bother Lavi."

As Tyki headed towards the pair, Allen got up and went after him, looking quite pissed as well, "Clearly that bastard didn't get my message the first time. Yuu-kun, stay here and watch Road; this won't take long."

Road watched her angry uncle and crush over to where Lavi was. She turned to the navy haired male looking quite perplexed. "Seriously Kanda, what's going on here; who is that man with Lavi-kun?"

"As my moyashi told you, you do not want to know."

"Would you let me go now; you're making us cause a scene!" Lavi cried as he tried to break away from Neil's grasp.

"There wouldn't be one if you just listen to me for a second!"

"I have nothing else to say to you so beat it!"

Before Neil could even utter a word, he felt someone's hand fiercely grab his wrist. The painful grip caused the blond to cry out in pain and let go of Lavi's wrist. Then he heard an angry voice say, "I think Lavi made his point now do us all a favor and leave."

The hazel eyed male turned his head to the side and saw Tyki glaring at him with dark indigo eyes while keeping his grip on his wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing; this doesn't concern you."

"I beg to differ and I think I'm giving you two seconds to get away from him or you'll be going home with a broken wrist."

"And possibly a broken nose, broken ribs, or whatever comes first." Neil flinched at the sound of the voice. He looked in front of him and saw Allen standing beside Lavi, cracking his knuckles with a threatening smile on his face. "Guess who?" the white haired male said baring his teeth at the other.

"Y-Y-You?!" Neil uttered in fear while remembering what Allen did to him the last time they met.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear last time so to make sure you get the message, I'll beat you twice as hard in front of these people. " Allen threatened preparing to punch the blond's lights out.

Just then, the white haired male felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and noticed Lavi shaking his head at him, "Don't Allen, even if he deserves it, he's not worth it."

Allen was going to object, but the look in his friend's eyes made him think otherwise. He sighed as he backed down, "Fine." Then he turned to Neil with a frown and said, "You're lucky that Lavi stopped me."

Tyki let go of the blond's wrist as well. While Neil was rubbing his sore wrist with his free hand, the Portuguese male said to him, "Now, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Look, I dunno who you think you are, but I have some unfinished business to take care of and you don't tell me what to do!" Neil yelled at the other.

Tyki crossed his arms with a smirk, "Maybe not, but he can."

Before Neil could even utter a word, the restaurant's manager walked up to them looking quite stern at the uproar in his establishment. His facial expression changed when he recognized Tyki. "Is there a problem here, Mr. Mikk." he asked the young businessman while looking cross at the blond.

"This man was causing trouble for my friends, but I'm sure if he leaves the premises willingly, he won't have to worry about law enforcement throwing him out."

All eyes were on Neil after those words were uttered. The blond growled as he stomped towards the front door. Before storming out of the restaurant, he turned around and glared at Tyki, "This isn't over pretty boy!" Then his hazel eyes lay upon Lavi as he said, "We'll finish this later, Lavi."

As Neil stormed out the door, the redhead called out, "Don't hold your breath!"

"Over my dead body, you jerk!" Allen added.

Once all of the excitement died down, the other customer and workers continued to what they were doing. As the three males were returning to their table, Tyki grabbed Lavi by his arm causing the redhead to stop in his tracks. He turned to his lover looking perplexed, "Tyki, what's wrong…?"

"Lavi, who was that; what did he want with you?" The Portuguese male immediately asked him in concern.

The redhead adverted his eyes as he replied, "He's no one; don't worry about it."

"Considering how riled up he made you and Allen, he's a lot more than no one. Who was that?"

"It doesn't matter Tyki; can we just drop it, please?"

The ebony haired male noticed his lover was trembling and looking like he was about to cry. At that moment, he pulled Lavi by his hand back to the table, ignoring the other's pleas and questions. When they got there, Tyki said to the couple, "I hate to cut the night short, but we're going to head on out." Then he pulled out his wallet, took out some money and placed it on the table. "Here's the money for ours and Road's food."

Kanda nodded, "I figured you would be leaving that's why I told the waitress to put our food in to go boxes." The navy haired male handed Tyki a plastic bag with three to-go boxes in it. "Here is your food."

"Thanks Kanda; we'll see you guys later." He grabbed the bag by its handles and turned to his niece, "Come on Road, we're going home."

"Alright Tyki-pon." she replied as she got up. The young girl gave Allen a hug goodbye, and followed her uncle and his lover out the door.

"Well this evening was a total bust." the Japanese male said to Allen.

"You're telling me and thanks to that idiot, my appetite is gone."

"When the waitress comes back, we'll pay her and leave." Kanda said receiving a nod from his lover.

* * *

><p>After a seemingly long and awkwardly silent drive, Tyki, Lavi, and Road arrived at Tyki's condo. They all got out of his car as soon as he turned it off and headed in. The Portuguese male handed Road the bag of food and said, "Road, you go on ahead in the kitchen and eat your food."<p>

Realizing that her uncle needed a moment alone with Lavi, Road nodded and headed into the kitchen. When she was gone, the redhead turned to Tyki with a frown, "Tyki, we didn't have to leave."

"Yes we did because I can tell you couldn't stand being there any longer. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"…Tyki, I really don't want to talk about this."

The ebony haired male placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, "Lavi, please talk to me; you know it hurts me when you keep things from me. You know that you can confide in me whenever you need to right?"

Lavi nodded, "Yes I do; I just didn't think that you would have to find out about him like this."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy's name is Neil Sanders and he's my ex-boyfriend and the one who broke my heart."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** I finally got this story updated! I'm sorry I ended it with a cliffhanger; it just seemed like the perfect way to end this chapter. I apologize for the ****really**** long wait and thank you guys so much for being patient with me! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review and let me know what you thought; see you guys later!**


	8. An Unexpected Turn

**Earning Your Love**

**Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Turn**

Tyki's indigo eyes widened in shock at the new revelation, "Your ex; that guy?" he asked just to be sure he heard correctly.

Lavi nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I promise you, it is over between us."

"If that's the case, then what did he want with you?"

"He was trying to get me to forgive him for all the crap he put me through, a whole lot of good that did him."

The ebony haired male pondered on his lover's words until a thought struck him. "Wait a minute; is he the one you were telling me about in Hawaii?"

"Yes that's him; it's unbelievable. Just when I am finally content with everything that happened, he has to waltz back into my life to try and screw it up." the emerald eyed male ranted as he plopped down on the cream colored leather sofa, placing his face in his palms in defeat. "Why did this have to happen now?!"

Tyki couldn't stand seeing his precious lover like this. He walked over to Lavi and took a seat next to him while wrapping his warm around the other's shoulders, pulling Lavi close to him. As the redhead snuggled in closer to him, Tyki ran his tanned hand through Lavi's hair in a soothing manner. "Lovely, you have to tell me what happened between you two."

"I…I rather not Tyki; it makes me mad just thinking about it. You even meeting that bastard is the last thing I ever expected to happen."

"I know he left you with some emotional scars, but things are different now." The ebony haired male pulled away from the smaller enough to meet his shimmering emerald eyes. "I really want to help you get through this pain, but I can't if you won't let me in. I feel helpless when I'm not able to sooth you from your pain. Don't let his betrayal keep you from talking to me about your past. I'll always be here to dry your tears and comfort you whenever you need me to."

Lavi could feel warm tears come to the brim of his eyes as a sharp pang hit his chest. Even though Neil hurt him, he was able to get a second chance with someone who only had eyes for him. He hated to bring up any painful memories, but he didn't want Tyki to feel like he was distancing himself from him. The young businessman was the best thing to ever happen to him. Tyki had done so much for him especially help him truly love someone again; he owed him that much in return. A small sigh escaped Lavi's mouth as he began to speak, "I'm sorry Tyki, it's not fair of me to keep this to myself and not talk to you about it. I'll tell you about what happened between Neil and me."

* * *

><p>Once they returned home to their apartment and were settled in, Allen and Kanda got ready for bed. Allen was the first to get into his pajamas while Kanda was still getting dressed. He was sitting on their living room couch in deep thought about what happened at the restaurant. The silver eyed male was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice Kanda come in. "There you are, Moyashi." The navy haired male noticed his lover didn't respond back to him. He walked over to Allen and called to him again, "Hey Moyashi."<p>

His lover's call got Allen out of his thoughts before looking up and seeing Kanda hovering over him. "Oh hey Yuu-kun, did you say something?"

The onyx eyed male sighed before taking a seat next to his Moyashi on the couch. "I was trying to get your attention, but you didn't hear me."

"Oh I'm sorry about that; I was just thinking about something."

"Is it about that bastard Neil showing up at the restaurant?"

Allen nodded, "Yeah; can you believe that guy, Yuu-kun?! It's bad enough he broke Lavi's heart, but now he's trying to worm his way back into his life!"

"I agree; he's so conceited. Maybe I should've let you beat him to death that night." Kanda said bluntly.

"All I know is, if he tries to hurt Lavi again, he'll be sorry. I refuse to watch Lavi get hurt again especially not after he's finally moving on."

"Don't worry Moyashi, I know the usage and he won't fall for anything that fool says. Besides, he has Tyki by his side and us too."

"I know he does Yuu-kun, it's just I can't help but feel responsible for what happened. I was the one who pushed Lavi into going out with Neil. When Lavi came crying to us, telling us what happened, I felt so bad. I even thought if I had never suggested he would go out with Neil, he wouldn't have wound up hurt like that." the snow white haired male said regretfully as tears came to eyes before streaming down his cheeks.

"No Moyashi, don't blame yourself like that." Kanda embraced his lover while running his fingers through the Allen's hair to calm him as he wept into his shoulder. The Japanese male felt his shirt dampen slightly with his lover's tears. "You didn't know that guys was going to end up being a good for nothing. The usagi and I don't blame you for that, so you shouldn't either."

Allen stared up at his lover with teary silver eyes as a saddened smile. He felt Kanda's warm hand land on his cheek to wipe his tears away. As the taller was doing that, the white haired male said to him, "Thanks Yuu-kun, you're so good to me."

Kanda placed a soft, loving kiss against his Moyashi's forehead before placing chaste kisses on each of his cheeks. He gave the other a warm smile as he added, "Well you are my lover, so of course I'll always be there for you. And if that bastard even looks at you or the usagi the wrong way, I'll cut him to ribbons."

The silver eyed male chuckled at his samurai's words. "And here I thought you didn't like Lavi, Yuu-kun."

Kanda slightly blushed at the comment before scoffing and diverting his eyes to the side, "I don't; I only put up with him because of you."

Allen chuckled because he knew that despite what Kanda said, deep down his lover cares about Lavi too. He snuggled in close to Kanda while smiling warmly, "Whatever you say Kanda, whatever you say."

The navy haired male was going to retort, but he noticed how cute and content Allen looked. He simply wrapped his arm around his Moyashi's shoulders as his fingers ran through the other's soft snow colored hair. A small smile came to his face as he continued petting his lover's head, feeling a sense of peace. He would never admit it, but like Allen, he did care about Lavi and hoped Tyki would continue being there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Tyki's condo…)<strong>

"…and that's what happened between me and Neil." Lavi concluded after telling Tyki about his breakup.

The ebony haired male was so appalled at what Neil put Lavi through, it made him sick to his stomach. He always wondered why Lavi was so cold to him when they first met, and after hearing all of that, he finally understood why. He could not believe Neil hurt his precious lover like that. "So he was with another woman while you two were together?" he asked in disbelief while making sure he got the facts right.

Lavi gave a short nod, "Unfortunately yes and I didn't even know about it until that night I caught them together in his bed. Looking back on it, our relationship was getting strained little by little, probably because he was losing interest in me. You know it's funny, but after reliving all of this, I wonder if he even felt anything for me at all. I thought he and I could find a way to work it out, but I guess I was a fool."

"I assure you Lovely, you weren't the fool; he was."

"Tyki…"

"You gave him your trust and your heart then he turns around and becomes unfaithful to you? I can't believe he even had the gall to approach you like that after what happened."

"I agree, but what's done is done; there's nothing I can do to fix what was already broken. It's time to put all of that behind me and move on with my life." the redhead sighed before turning to the other, "I'm sorry for talking your ear off about all of this Tyki."

The said male shook his head as he took Lavi's hands in his. "There's no need to apologize Lovely; I'm glad you decided to tell me what's been weighing on your heart all this time. So is he the reason you didn't want to date me at first?"

The emerald eyed male nodded as he replied, "Yes, but all I was doing was using his betrayal as an excuse not to move on. That only gave Neil more influence in my life, so I decided to stop looking back on the past and finally move on." Lavi gave the taller a loving smile, "I'm so glad I did; Tyki, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Being with you has shown me just because a relationship doesn't work out, doesn't mean the next one won't. You make me happy and I'm thankful you are in my life."

Tyki was so touched by his lover's kind words, a heartfelt smile arose on his face. He embraced Lavi giving him a warm hug, "As am I, Lovely; I promise to always be there for you and love you the way you truly deserve to be loved."

Lavi blushed at the sentiment as he snuggled in close to Tyki's warm, broad shoulder with a relaxed smile on his face. He had never felt so safe and happy with someone, not even with Neil when their relationship was good. The redhead truly believed he finally found someone he is truly destined to be with, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it, not even his unfaithful ex.

* * *

><p>That following Monday afternoon, Lavi finished up his work for the day, so he could go home. Once the work was done, he recorded his daily time before shutting down his office computer. Then he got up, collected all of his belongings and headed out of his office. As he locked his office door, the redhead heard a cheerful female voice say to him. "You heading home now, Lavi?"<p>

Lavi looked up and saw his fellow employee and friend, Lenalee, standing there with her work bag and purse. He smiled as he replied, "Sure am; I finished all my work for the day."

"So have I; why don't we head out together?" the Chinese female offered.

"Sure why not." the emerald eyed male replied before he and Lenalee began to walk out of the building.

As they headed towards the parking lot, Lenalee gave Lavi a knowing smile as she said, "So Lavi, a little birdie told me you're seeing the famous Tyki Mikk, nice"

"Uh-huh and would this little birdie happen to be named Allen?" Lavi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You might say that." the green haired woman replied with a seemingly innocent smile.

"I thought so; I swear, you two are such gossips."

"We are not," Lenalee said in her and Allen's defense, "we just like to keep each other informed is all. So tell me Lavi, what's he like? I bet he's nothing like how the media portrays him."

"Nice try Lenalee, but I know how you get it comes to my love life."

"So I'm a fujoshi at heart, sue me." the Chinese female said before they both laughed in unison. When they were done, Lenalee asked in a serious tone, "But more importantly, does he treat you well?"

Lavi nodded as a loving smile arose on his face, "Yes, he treats me extremely well and he makes me feel special. With him, I truly know I'm the only one he has eyes for."

Lenalee smiled in satisfaction at her friend's heartfelt words, "That's great Lavi; I'm so glad you're finally happy again. After what happened, you seemed so withdrawn and sad; I was getting worried, but now you're back to your normal chipper self."

"Thanks Lenalee; I can assure you, I'm doing so much better."

"That's what I like to hear.'"

Once they were out of the building, the two workers entered the parking lot. As they did, Lenalee noticed someone she certainly didn't expect to see. Lavi noticed the shocked look on his coworker's face. "What's up Lenalee; you look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like a blast from the past, and not in a good way."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrow at the young Chinese woman as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." the green haired female replied while pointing in the other direction.

The minute Lavi turned around, a look of pure disgust appeared on his face. Standing near his car was Neil who instantly smiled at him the minute their eyes met. The emerald eyed male groaned heavily as he said, "Geez, that guy is like a virus; you don't want him around, but he appears anyway!"

"What's he even doing here, Lavi; I thought you guys were over?"

"Oh we are completely over, but apparently he doesn't get the message. He has a lot of guts showing up here after the blow-up at the ethnic restaurant last week."

"You ran into him at your favorite restaurant?" Lenalee asked in shock.

"Yeah; it's a really long, exhausting story. Seems like I have to go set him straight, again."

"Lavi, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The sooner he gets the hell out of my life, the better for all of us." the redhead said marching towards his ex with his concerned coworker following after him.

When the two publishers came up to Neil, the blond gave them a sweet smile. "Hello Lavi, and it's nice to see you again too, Lenalee."

The said female gave the other a disgruntled look as she replied, "I wish I could say the same."

"Aww, don't tell me I gave you a reason to hate me too?"

"Hmm let's see, you broke my friend's heart by being a selfish, two-timing jerk. I'd say that's a reason not to like you."

"Well that's harsh." Neil replied, a little offended at the young woman's comment.

Lenalee huffed as Lavi spoke up, "Neil, what are you even doing here?"

"I wanted us to finish our conversation, which we would have done if that violent friend of yours and Mr. Moneybags didn't get in the way."

"Did you not listen to anything I said that night; there's nothing to discuss. Get this through that thick skull of yours, I don't want anything to do with you anymore so get out of my life!"

"C'mon Lavi, just let me explain…"

"I don't have to do anything you say; you've ruined my life enough. I'm fed up with your excuses and trying to justify yourself for what you did."

"Look Lavi, I know you hate me and I what did was wrong, but let's not end it like this. Just hear me out for a little while, and I'm out of your hair for good; please?" the blond pleaded looking quite sincere.

Lavi gave the other a skeptic look as Lenalee chimed in, "Just for the record Lavi, I don't think you should listen to anything he has to say."

The redhead totally agreed with his friend. He gave Neil plenty of chances to repent, but he chose to hurt him deeply. He gave a small sigh before giving his ex and answer, "Forget it Neil; as I said before there's nothing worth discussing between us. You made your choice to leave me, but I've made my choice to move on with a wonderful guy who truly cares for me. You wasted your time coming out here, so do us all a favor and leave. I don't want you anywhere near me, my friends, my lover or my job ever again."

There was a brief silence before Neil spoke again in a disappointed and upset tone, "I see; have it your way Lavi, but you made a big mistake."

"If you mean letting the likes of you in my life then yes the feeling's mutual." the redhead retorted bluntly making his former lover storm off in anger. Lavi groaned heavily as he said, "Honestly, putting up with him is so exhausting."

"I'm impressed with how well you handled that." Lenalee complemented, "not many people could've done it."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't furious seeing him again. I wanted to throttle and yell at him, but it's not worth it." Lavi turned to Lenalee giving her a thankful smile, "Thanks for being there for me, Lenalee."

"No problem Lavi; what are friends for. So are you going to be alright now?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, but I'll be even better when I see Tyki tonight."

"O-o-o-o, a romantic get together huh; where are you two going?" Lenalee asked in eager curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but he said it was a surprise."

"Well don't let me hold you up; you go have a great time, and don't let that good for nothing Neil spoil your evening."

"You can count on that." Lavi said as he opened the door to his car and got in. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lenalee."

"Okay Lavi; have a good time tonight." Lenalee waved to her friend as he closed his car door and started his car before driving off.

Once her coworker was gone, Lenalee headed to her car as well while dialing a number on her cell. She brought the receiver to her ear as it started to ring. After the third ring, a chipper male voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Allen, it's me."

"Lenalee, hey; how's it going?"

"It's going good and you?"

"Just great; so what's up; any good gossip to share?"

"Not exactly, but there is something important I need to talk to you and Kanda about. Do you mind if come over?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Oh not all; come on over. You remember where it is right?"

"Yes I do; I'm on my way over now."

"Okay see you then, bye."

"Bye." The green haired woman ended the call and flipped her phone closed. Afterwards, she got into her car and started it up. After the vehicle ran for a few minutes, she pulled out of her parking space and headed towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Lavi was preparing himself for his date. He had gotten a text from Tyki when he got home saying he was going to be a little late because of work. After he finished getting ready, Lavi decided to read while he waited for his lover to arrive. While he was reading, he heard his phone play its message tone. He reached for his phone sitting on his armrest and flipped it open to see Tyki had texted him, <em>'Hello Lovely; I had to stop by the house after work, but I'm on the way now. XOXO'<em>

Lavi smiled at the text as he texted back, _'Looking forward to seeing you too. Xxx.'_ After sending the text, he placed the device in his pocket and picked his book back up. Before he even continued reading, his doorbell rang, chiming throughout his house. "That's weird; Tyki shouldn't be here yet." he said as he walked up to his front door. He peeked out the peep hole and didn't see anybody at the door. He unlocked his door and opened it to see it was really no one there at all. His emerald eyes peered left and right, but didn't find one trace of anybody around. He sighed as he turned around, "Must be those neighborhood kids pranking again." he said to himself. As he was closing his door, a hand holding a piece of cloth immediately covered the bottom half of his face. He wriggled and squirmed to get out of his captor's grasp until the scent of chloroform entered his nostrils. After inhaling just a little of the chemical's scent, he collapsed unconscious in the stranger's arm before being dragged out of his house into the night.

When Tyki arrived at Lavi's place, he came up to the door and was about to ring the doorbell. As he did, however, he noticed Lavi's door was slightly left opened. He furrowed his eyebrow at the strange sight before opening the door. "Lavi, Lavi are you in here?" he called out receiving no answer in return.

The indigo eyed male was beginning to worry, but he decided to look around before jumping to any conclusions. He walked into the house while shutting the door behind him. He searched every inch of the place, but there was no sign of Lavi anywhere. "Okay, now I'm really starting to worry." He immediately pulled out his cell and dialed Lavi's cell number. It kept ringing until the voicemail system came on. He ended the call and tried again, but the same thing happened. "Lovely, where are you?!" Tyki asked aloud as he flipped his phone closed. "His car is parked outside and his keys are on the table, so he didn't leave to go anywhere. This is really weird; where could he be?"

At that moment, the ebony haired male heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Lavi calling him back. A wave of relief fell over him as he flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear, "Lovely, thank goodness; I saw your door was opened and you weren't here, so I was really worried. Are you okay; where are you?" There was a moment's silence which caused Tyki to speak again, "Lavi are you there?"

"I'm sorry, but Lavi can't come to phone right now; can you leave a message, Rich boy." a voice that clearly wasn't Lavi's said.

Indigo eyes widened in shock at the voice. Tyki instantly frowned as rage filled his eyes, "What are you doing with Lavi's phone, Niel?!"

He heard the blond laugh in the receiver as he replied, "You're a smart guy; I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Where's Lavi; what did you to him?! If you lay one hand on him, I'll make sure you regret it!" Tyki threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared; you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to intimidate me."

"I'm not in the mood for your foolishness Neil; just tell me where he is now!" the tanned male cried out only to hear the other end click which ended the call. "Hello…Neil…hey!" he called out receiving no answer in return, fearing the worst. _'Lavi, where did that psycho take you?!'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Hey you guys; thanks so much for your patience for this story's update. I apologize for the ****extremely**** long wait; I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted this story to go. I would like to thank the readers/watchers for keeping up with it despite the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be coming your way soon! See you next time!**


End file.
